Kiseki, miracle
by kigen
Summary: Becoming Shaman King, Yoh expected new powers, but getting Lyserg pregnant was not one of them. YohLyserg, mpreg, mentions HaoHoro
1. Prolouge

**Kiseki**

My first post on and it's a Shaman King mpreg yaoi with Yoh and Lyserg, with mentions of my favorite Mankin pairing, HaoHoro! Yah! Well now, read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own quite a few things anime, not of them being the rights to Shaman King. This is apparent with the fact that there is no clear HaoHoro in the series. And, I'm not making money off of this. … Damn.

**Prologue- Hakken, discovery**

Lyserg gazed at Faust with a look of pleading in his emerald eyes. "Please, please tell me you're kidding."

The German sighed. "I'm afraid not Lyserg. You are quite pregnant; nearly a month so in fact." He took in the British boy's pale face. "Should I call Yoh in and tell him? Or would you prefer to take on that responsibility?"

"I'll tell him." Lyserg answered; a bit dazed.

Faust the VIII nodded, jotting something down in Lyserg's file. Scribbling on another piece of paper, Faust handed Lyserg the 'prescription.' "Here is a list of vitamins and supplements I want you to start taking. I'll stop by every so often for checkups… Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Lyserg shook his head, still dazed.

"I'll call Yoh in now." The necromancer left the examination room to retrieve the newest expecting father.

Lyserg gazed down at his still flat belly, laying a hand on the smooth flesh. "I… I'm pregnant?"

Yoh looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room. He had been really worried about Lyserg's unexplainable illness. The British boy had been vomiting, sleeping much more than usual, and suddenly becoming ravenous after lunch… Which resulted with the repetition of the cycle come early morning.

"Find out what's wrong with him Faust?"

Faust nodded.

"Well?" Yoh asked after a few moments of silence. "What is it?"

"You should ask him yourself Yoh."

"It's not anything bad, is it Faust?" A moment of terror seized Yoh's insides.

"Nein. It is simply something he should tell you himself." Faust gestured down a hallway of his clinic. "He is in the third room on the right."

"Thanks Faust." Yoh followed the doctor's directions, perplexed. What was going on with Lyserg? And why did he have to hear it from Lyserg instead of Faust? He had said it wasn't anything bad. But then, what could it be?

Yoh 'pffed' as he laid his hand on the doorknob. "I'm probably just getting worked up over nothing."

Lyserg sat inside, still staring at his stomach. He didn't notice Yoh's entrance until he felt the shaman's warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his face buried in his neck.

"Hey."

"Hi Yoh." Lyserg could feel Yoh's warms breath though the material of his shirt, his lips moving…

Yoh moved his head so his chin rested on Lyserg's shoulder. "Faust told me you guys figured out what was going on, but didn't tell me what. Wanna clue me in?"

"Can we go home first?" Lyserg asked, his voice surprisingly small.

"Sure. But uh, why?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." was all the explanation Lyserg offered.

The house was quite for once when Yoh and Lyserg returned. If Yoh remembered correctly (which he highly doubted), Ren had 'willingly' gone to 'bond' with his sister shopping, Manta had an English class… or something…, Hao had kidnapped Horo once again for reasons Yoh did not want to dwell on, Chocolove had gone back to America for a few months, Ryo was with the rest of the Dead Enders, all available spirits were at a party at the grave yard (a late celebration of Amidamaru being the guardian ghost of the Shaman King), Anna was… somewhere far away where she could not hurt Yoh or Lyserg, and Tamao had gone with her.

After having settled Lyserg down on the couch and snuggling next to him, Yoh questioned Lyserg about his condition. "So, what's up?"

Lyserg's fist bunched the material of his pants, unsure of how to answer. "You know how I'm been sick lately?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's because I'm… um…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…" Why was it so hard to say? This was Yoh, his lover, the most important person in his life. It was their child. This could very well be the most important thing to happen to them in their lives. Why couldn't he get the words out?

"You're what?" Yoh repeated, his calloused hand reaching to lovingly stroke Lyserg's cheek. "Whatever it is Lyserg, you can tell me."

Taking in a deep breath, Lyserg turned. His own hand reached up to grasp Yoh's for comfort. Meeting warm honey brown eyes with his emerald, Lyserg spoke.

"Yoh, I'm pregnant"

Well, what do you think? Short, and a cliffhanger, I know, but it's the prologue. It's supposed to be this way. Now, please review, and I'll see what I can do with more chapters. I will already be taking suggestions on the number of babies (all though I'm probably gonna stick with one), genders, and names. All suggestions (especially names) will be greatly appreciated.

On the note of suggestions, please tell me if you want any other pairings, and how in depth I should go with the HaoHoro.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for your help.

Ja min'na-san!


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiseki**

Chapter one, Yoh's reaction. How's the Shaman King gonna take this one? How will the others? And poor little Lyserg; no, no one other than Manta is going to ask how. Well now that you've listened to me babble, read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King, the first thing I'd do is kill Marco, have Hao kidnap and molest Horo, have Yoh rescue (and cuddle) Lyserg from the X-Laws, and have the Hao toasting Jeanne scene play over and over like Kotori's death in X1999... I'll just leave it at that now.

**Chapter One- Happyo, anouncement**

Yoh blinked, once, twice, and again. "Pregnant?"

Lyserg nodded, his face hidden from view.

Yoh laughed with relief, glomping Lyserg. "That's great Lyserg! For a while there I was worried there was something wrong."

"You're okay with this?" Lyserg had seriously doubted Yoh would be upset with the situation, but to except that Lyserg was carrying their child so easily? Did nothing ever throw Yoh off balance, so to speak?

Yoh looked down at his lover. "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"It's just weird. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be able to get pregnant."

"But you are and that's all that matters. It explains why you've been so sick lately too. Wait till everyone hears the great news!"

"Everyone?" Lyserg gulped, a protective hand placed over his abdomen.

Looking down at his smaller lover, he regretted his earlier remark. "Hey, don't worry. They'll all be thrilled when they find out."

"Even Anna?" Now, Lyserg had never really spent any time with the blond itako, but the horror stories made him glad of that. Everyone seemed to fear her, Horo, Manta, Ryu, Yoh; even Ren and Hao shuddered at the idea of taking her Legendary Left on.

"Well, maybe not her so much… But that doesn't matter." Yoh's hand rested atop of Lyserg's. "All that matters now is that we're gonna have a baby." With those words the reality of the situation sunk in. "We're gonna have a baby. Lyserg, we're gonna be parents."

"Who're going to be parents?"

Yoh glimpsed over the back of the couch to see familiar, pointy, violet hair. "Hey Ren. Back so soon?"

"I never want to see another gift shop, department store, or shopping mall as long as I live." Plopping down into a conveniently placed chair, Ren turned his golden gaze to the couple. "You didn't answer my question. Who's having a child?"

Before Lyserg could open his mouth, Yoh happily blurted the answer. "We are."

"We as in you and Lyserg?"

"Yep." Yoh smile grew larger as he pulled the dowser into his lap. "Lyserg's pregnant."

Ren shifted his stare to Lyserg. "Is that the reason you've been ill as of late?"

Lyserg nodded.

Ren stood up and stretched. "Well congratulations. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

Lyserg looked between the two shaman as if they both had an extra head or two. "Isn't anyone else wondering how this happened?"

"Nope." Yoh answered.

"Not really."

He sighed, a wave of fatigue washing over him. He sunk back into Yoh's loose embrace sleepily. There was little more that he could do in his disbelief. Even Faust, a doctor who knew exactly how scientifically impossible this was hadn't been fazed.

"Tired?"

Lyserg nodded, burying his face into the crook of Yoh's neck. This day had just been too much.

Yoh smiled. He was about to carry the 'mother' of his child up to their room, when his oh so beloved brother decided to intrude.

"Aww. Isn't that cute Horo?" The fire shaman rested his head upon Horo's spikes.

"Get off Hao." Horo squirmed to no avail. Hao kept a hold of his new lover tight, making escape impossible. Horo had only recently agreed to date the pyro, and was still a bit touchy about the whole public displays of affection thing.

"No. My Horokeu." Hao nuzzled, causing Horo's face to become a few shades of red darker.

Horo decided to stick to his most potent defense against Hao's snuggling: flat out ignoring him. "Hey, you guys went to see Faust today, right? So, what's the deal?"

Again, Yoh was happy to blurt out another cheerful, innocent, "Lyserg's pregnant!"

The result was Hao finally releasing Horo. The fire shaman blinked once, twice in surprise, then began to snicker. "This is priceless." A chuckle interrupted his words. "Nice job outouto. You somehow managed to impregnate your little boyfriend. I must admit I'm impressed."

"That's great guys!" Horo beamed, still completely ignoring Hao. "How far along are you?"

"About a month." Yoh answered, seeing as Lyserg was simply too exhausted to move, let alone answer. He too had become a master of ignoring his nii-san.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Horo asked.

"Ainu-baka." Ren scoffed. "A child's gender isn't discernable until at least the second trimester."

"Second what?"

"Trimester, Ainu-baka." Ren explained. "Pregnancy lasts nine months. Those months are divided into three groups of three called trimesters."

"Oh… How do you know about pregnancy?"

"That's none of your business."

"So, has it started kicking yet?"

"You dolt! Lyserg's only a month along. The baby is the size of a grain of rice right now!"

"Well how am I supposed to know about babies? I've never been pregnant!"

"And I pray that such a situation should never arise. I pity any world that has your spawn running amuck about it."

"Your children would be much worse than mine, if you ever did find someone to love you cold hearted bastard!"

"My children worse than yours! Mine would not carry your gene of stupidity!"

"Oh is that so! Well Mr Poofy Pants, I'll have you know that I'd…"

Yoh shook his head, carrying Lyserg from the room. If experience taught him anything, those two would go on for hours. And any minute now, Hao would go to defend his lover.

"Actually Ren, I think you'd make a wonderful mother. You certainly have the hips for it." And there it was.

"Why you-" a string of undoubtedly Chinese curses flooded from his lips.

Yoh sometimes regretted being right.

"So Lyserg," Yoh asked once said dowser was tucked beneath the covers of their shared bed, "how are your taking this?"

"What do you mean Yoh?"

"You're obviously freaked about this, not that I blame you or anything. I just want to know if you're okay with all this."

"I already told you Yoh; it's just weird. I mean, less than two hours ago I didn't even know that a man getting pregnant was possible, let alone me. I just need some time to get used to the idea."

"All right. Sweet dreams Lyserg." Yoh leaned down and pecked Lyserg's forehead. "I'll wake you up for dinner, okay?"

Lyserg nodded, already feeling his eyelids grow heavy. As Yoh quietly shut the door, Lyserg was fast asleep.

"Hey Yoh." Manta looked oddly at Ren and Horo. And he had reason to be confused. It wasn't uncommon for Horo and Ren to go on arguing with each other for hours on end (Hao sometimes joining in), the fact they were arguing in loud whispers as compared to screams, and that they were arguing about reproduction, scared him. "What's wrong with them? I mean why are they whispering instead of screaming their lungs out?"

"I dunno. I guess they don't wanna wake up Lyserg."

"Did Faust find out what's wrong with him?"

Hao had decided to leave the fight. Horo and Ren had stopped arguing and resorted to insults towards the other instead. "There's nothing wrong; quite the opposite in fact."

"I don't get it." Manta placed a hand on his chin in confusion. "How is extreme morning sickness and exhaustion a good thing?"

"Because Lyserg's gonna have babies!" Horo announced happily, abandoning his fight with the stubborn and victorious Tao.

"WHAT!"

Horo clamped a hand over Manta's mouth. "Hey quiet. Mommy's upstairs sleeping."

Manta shoved away Horo's offending hand. "But- but- but- How is this possible! I mean, Lyserg's a guy! Men can't reproduce, not like that anyway! How on earth can he be pregnant!"

Hao found his place to slip in. "You see Manta, when a man and a woman (or in this case a man and another man) really, really love each other-"

Ren scowled, Kwan Dao pricking Hao's neck. "Not funny."

"Of course it isn't."

"Will somebody please answer my question?" Manta was torn between screaming and sighing.

"Well… We're not quite sure about that part. We just know that he's pregnant for about a month now. Other than that, we're kinda in the dark." Yoh admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Aren't you curious?" Manta asked. All the reasons why he couldn't have babies were running around his head to the point that it made him dizzy.

"No, why?"

"Because it's scientifically impossible, that's why."

"There are quite a few things science can not explain, shamanism being one of them. Just because something is thought to be impossible, doesn't mean that it is." Ren answered coolly.

"Oh, I suppose." Manta sighed. Sometimes it was just easier to give up.

While they were talking, Yoh had found the piece of paper Faust had given Lyserg on vitamins and supplements. "Hey Manta, do you know what this stuff is for?"

Manta read the piece of paper and realizations covered his features. Manta then promptly fainted.

Poor, poor Manta. Poor, poor Lyserg for that matter. He's a little overwhelmed. I have a feeling everyone is either going to fawn over him, or tease him ruthlessly. May the Lord and Lady help him when Anna finds out. And poor Yoh. He'll soon discover the pain of cravings and mood swings. Again, all suggestions for gender, number, and name of child/children are greatly appreciated.

**Review Responses**

Katoryu Diethel: Yes, I am a huge fan of unusual pairings. Thank you for the compliments.

MeeLee: Again, I like unusual pairings. I'm glad I'm broadening your horizons, and thank you for your kind words.

P.S. About Hao kidnapping Horo; that simply seemed like something Hao would do, and Yoh wouldn't want to know about.

Celestial-gal: Don't worry, Anna will come in the future brings the hounds of hell with her, maybe. She may be quite nice about the situation. And I will take the HaoHoro slowly so I won't scare my readers.

Pixiedora: I agree. There should be many more YohLysergs than there are. The pairing is very much underappreciated. I have two questions about the name you suggested: what does it mean, and where is it from? The name sounds quite adorable, but please answer these questions if you can.

Thanks for reading. Remember to review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	3. Chapter 2

**Kiseki**

Chapter two contains morning sickness. Again, poor Lyserg. I can already see that this baby is going to have his stubbornness. -.-' Moving on, let's see how everyone takes to improving Lyserg's health. And, Pirika appears! Yeah for a bit more sanity! … Wait… Pirika and babies… Scratch out that last bit about sanity. -.-''

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but no matter how many times I wish upon a star… The stars seem to ignore me. So I shall go on writing fan fiction until the stars grant my wish; or I get off my lazy bum and create my own manga series.

**Chapter Two- Jama, Iinterruptions**

"I swear this child hates me." Lyserg groaned in a deadly serious voice. Of course, he would have looked a lot more solemn if not for the fact he was hunched over the toilet as Yoh held his hair.

"No he doesn't."

"Then why is he so intent on making me miserable?" Lyserg wiped his mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe this is just his way of saying good morning." Yoh suggested cheerily.

"… Yoh?"

"Yeah Lyserg?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Yoh chuckled. Placing a kiss upon the dowser's forehead, Yoh pulled Lyserg close. "Feel better?"

Lyserg nodded. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth, then I'm going back to bed."

"You sure you don't want to try and eat breakfast?"

"No."

"But it's important for the baby-"

"Yoh." Lyserg leaned his head back with a groan. "It's five in the morning. I wanna go back to bed."

"All right. I was only joking." Another kiss was placed on his forehead.

After Lyserg brushed his teeth, and the two were back in bed, Yoh pulled his lover into his arms.

"Yoh?"

"Yeah Lyserg?"

"Do you think that Manta's recovered from the shock yet?"

"I'm sure of it. Ryo did walk him home though, just to be safe."

Lyserg yawned. It was too early to be up. "Night Yoh."

"Sweet dreams Lyserg."

:-:-:-:-:

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Manta." and other greetings were given.

Horo blinked. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, this? Well, I still had the list that Faust gave Lyserg when I got home, so I stopped by the pharmacy on the way here and picked up some things."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"Iron pills, calcium supplements, medicine for morning sickness, and some other stuff." Manta set the bag down. "After I recovered from the shock, I went on line and researched a bunch of stuff on prenatal care and child development. You'd be surprised at some of the things they recommend you do."

"Really? Like what?"

"They cover everything from food, to exercise, to air travel." Manta looked about the room to see someone missing. "Where is Lyserg anyway?"

"Having breakfast in bed with Yoh." Hao supplied, head hanging over the back of the couch. He sighed. The entire situation had went from amusing to utterly boring. It was so boring in fact; that the Great Spirit seemed to think it time for a bit of an interruption…

…and that interruption came in the form of a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Horo grumbled when no one else budged from their spot, even though the knocking was becoming louder and more frantic. Hauling himself to his feet, he trudged to the front door to answer.

"Nii-chan!" Arms shot out and wrapped tightly around the first Ainu's neck. "Oh, I missed you so much! How have you been? How're things going with Hao? He hasn't done anything to you, did he Nii-chan? Kororo!" Horo was released from the death grip as his spirit was made to suffer the same treatment. "It's been so long. How are you? My bone headed brother hasn't done anything stupid when I was gone, did he?"

"Nice to see you too Pirika." Horo adjusted his bandana with a grumble and a smile.

Hao stuck his head into the hallway. The squealing and crashes had raised his interest. "Hello Pirika. Back so soon?"

"Back off Hao!" Pirika was on her feet and pointing an accusing finger at the long haired shaman. "Just because you're dating my nii-chan doesn't mean I like you!"

"Of course it doesn't. I was just asking a simple question." Hao pulled Horo to his feet. The pyromaniac of a shaman wrapped his arms around Horo's shoulders (completely ignore Horo's resistance of course) and kept his eyes trained on the young girl. He knew that Pirika abhorred his touching of her brother, and couldn't wait for her reaction. It was about time things got interesting again.

"Kyaaa! Get your hands off my nii-chan slime ball!"

"No."

"Bastard! Child molester! How dare you touch my nii-chan like that!"

"What?" Hao smiled, feigning innocence. "You mean, like this?" With that, he allowed a hand to travel from his shoulders, down the ice shaman's back, reaching its final destination of Horo's rear, which Hao gave an affectionate squeeze.

"Gahhh!" Horo's face became as red as Pirika's, although for different reasons.

"You Pervert! Stop molesting my nii-chan!" Pirika screeched. "I don't know what my nii-chan sees in you! I said get off of him!"

Hao smirked. "Make me."

Horo sighed as this battle went on. He knew that he didn't have the smallest amount of say in its outcome. What with Pirika convinced Hao was still the pinnacle of all evil and Hao finding an absurd amount of amusement in tormenting her by molesting him…

All he could do was pray that this would all be over soon, hearing and purity intact.

:-:-:-:-:

Upstairs in Yoh and Lyserg's room, the two figures laid comfortably in bed. Having finished their meal, Lyserg and Yoh sat snug against each other. So comfortable, Lyserg cuddled closer intending to fall asleep once more. With a soft grin, Yoh gently shook his lover from his daze.

"Mmm… What is it Yoh?"

"It's noon. As much as I hate to say this, we need to get up."

Yoh received a sleepy "Why?" in return. Chuckling, Yoh kissed his lover's forehead and stood. "Come on. The others should be downstairs waiting for us. Manta's probably already here."

With a regretful sigh, Lyserg pulled himself away from the still warm covers of his snug bed. It was autumn. And though it hadn't become too chilly yet, the days were still a bit nippy. The dowser was pulling a sweatshirt that was a tad too big for him (stolen from Yoh) when screaming from downstairs reached his ears.

"Gahhh!"

"You Pervert! Stop molesting my nii-chan! I don't know what my nii-chan sees in you! I said get off of him!"

Yoh winced. "Looks like Pirika's back."

Lyserg nodded. He hoped that she wouldn't actually break anything in her attempt to protect Horo from Hao like she did last time. Not all of the kitchen walls stab wounds had been properly healed yet.

"Hey, do you think if we tell her, she'll stop trying to kill Aniki?"

"I don't know. Just, please don't tell her if she has anything sharp or potentially lethal in her hands."

"Pirika would never hurt anyone on purpose… other than Aniki."

Lyserg sighed. "That's why I'm more worried about her accidentally hurting someone than intentionally."

Yoh laughed. "Come on. Let's go say hi."

:-:-:-:-:

"I'm almost afraid to ask…. But why did it get so quiet?" Manta was in the living room, as far away from the chaos at the entrance as possible.

"I have no idea. Nor do I intend to find out." Ren muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Would you like me to check Ren-sama?" Bason offered.

"If you would."

Suddenly a loud "KYAAAAA!" ripped from the hallway. It was followed shortly by a dull thud.

"On second thought Bason, don't. I really do not wish to what is going on." Ren said calmly.

Hao entered the room, a smirk on his face. Before Manta could open his mouth, they were joined by Yoh and Lyserg.

Yoh blinked questionably at the group. "Umm… Someone what to explain to me why Horo was carrying Pirika upstairs?"

"And why she was foaming at the mouth?" Lyserg muttered.

"I suppose she wasn't too happy with the show Horokeu and I put on for her." Hao muttered offhandedly, examining his nails.

The room was filled with an ominous silence… The same thought was going through everyone's head. Knowing how much of an exhibitionist Hao was… Exactly what did he mean by a 'show?'

"I hate you." Horo ground out, reentering the room. His face was bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger no one could be sure, as he glared at the fire shaman. "You're an ass. Why did you do that in front of Pirika!"

"Why was she watching?" Hao answered.

Horo sputtered, turning an even more furious shade of red. Opening his mouth to speak and finding nothing, he turned and left the room. Kororo shot Hao a nasty look of her own before following her shaman.

"As much as I'm going to regret asking this, what exactly did you do to Horo Aniki?"

"I simply gave my Horokeu an affectionate caress that his sister did not seem to appreciate."

"… You groped his didn't you?"

"You could say that."

Lyserg sighed. "Horo's right. You are an ass."

"Oh really?" Hao raised an eyebrow. "I suppose there's no point in asking how far you've gone with my outouto. Your current condition speaks for that clearly enough."

Lyserg blushed bright red as Yoh moved to intervene. With a few words, a smile, and a plead the situation was quickly averted. It seemed that another few hours of peace were granted to the residents of the inn.

However, a foreboding storm was brewing. In a shaman camp miles away, news had reached a certain blond itako. And she was not the least bit pleased.

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. A limited computer access and large case of writer's block has delayed this chapter. It seems that Pirika will have to wait until the next chapter to find out the great news. It also seems that Anna has used her superior information gathering techniques to find out what should best be hidden from her. And yes. Hao is a horny bastard for lack of a better term. Please review. All suggestions for baby info are greatly appreciated.

In correspondence with the Fanfiction ruling of no author's thanks to the reviews, I will not leave responses. I will however write what I would say to these faithful reviewers if I were to meet them on the street. u I've always been a girl for loopholes.

To Meelee I would say, "Thank you for reviewing again. As to why everyone is so accepting, everyone seems content (or crazy) enough to simply accept the situation, no questions asked."

I agree with celestial-gal as to, "Most people would be like Manta I this news was unveiled to them. I am probably one of the few people to respond like Horo… As for the bickering, I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, and arguing is always the best way for Ren and Horo."

I may let out a whoop with Rizi. "WOOHOO for male pregnancies!" Then cough and regain my control. "Don't worry about me continuing. I do not intend to stop anytime soon."

To Atsuki-sensi, "Thank you so much for reviewing! I was so happy to see your name as a reviewer. Yes, Lyserg and Manta are probably the only sane ones in the group. And, as much as I hate to give away information before I make up my mind, I'll admit I'm leaning towards a girl."

I would tell Ronda Kim that, "Yes my name is Kigen. And yes, now the men must experience the joys of child bearing."

I would thank starfire0639 for the longest review I have ever seen. And as for her beloved Yoshi, "I am very grateful that you deem me worthy of using a character of your creation, and I'll admit I have some possible plans for him in the future. Nothing concrete, and defiantly not in the sense that you are thinking. If I do decided to act upon my impulses, I'll be sure to get in touch with you. And as for the number of children, simply because of the number of mpreg fics that have a male and female twin, I'm reluctant to go that route… But I have only read two where triplets were involved. u"

Dear japanesenut, "Yes, my younger sister had the same reaction, and said almost the exact same words. Thank you for reading my fic."

To Grace, "Thanks for the compliments. I have updated as fast as my typing fingers would allow. And trust me; plenty of chapters are on the way."

And to my final reviewer cat, "The baby will most likely be born through a c-section. And thank you for the wonderful names you suggested. I myself am horrible at creating names. I am especially found of Nyssa, Raziel, and Asphixia. Again, thank you."

I thank everyone who reads this and ask you to review.

Ja min'na-san!


	4. Chapter 3

**Kiseki**

Here comes the third chapter and Hell is looming over in the distance in the form of an angry Anna. With Pirika, a fighting Hao and Horo, and the fear of Anna overhead, will our young couple be able to handle it all?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King, I never would have allowed 4Kids to dub it. It's as simple as that.

**Chapter Three- Odoshi, declaration to harm**

"Um… Anna-san… Is anything wrong?" Tamao stammered, not at all liking the dark expression Anna wore on her face. Not that Anna's expressions had been happy in the last few months. While most women would not have been thrilled to discover that there fiancé had dumped them for a man of all things, Anna rated at the top of the list of women who would attempt kill their ex-fiancé who would hunt down their former lovers and 'replacement.' Even scarier, Anna would be one of the few who would go through with a bloody and painful homicide without a shred of remorse.

Anna steamed quietly, ignoring Tamao. How dare Lyserg sleep with Yoh? He had already stolen Yoh away from her, his fiancé. To add insult to injury, Lyserg taunted her by being pregnant with his child. That right, in her eyes, belonged to her and her alone.

She squeezed her beads tightly in her fist. Lyserg better enjoy what he had while he could. There was no way in Hell that Anna would let this go on much longer.

:-:-:-:-:

Many miles away, Lyserg sneezed.

"Oh, so you're pregnant?" Pirika asked, handing Lyserg a tissue. She had awoken from the earlier incident (which Horo still hadn't forgiven Hao for), and had just received news on Lyserg and Yoh's expected arrival.

"Uh-huh."

"How cute!" she clasped her hands together in true shoujo fashion.

Lyserg sighed. He knew no one else would react strangely to the news.

"Oh, I can't wait until she's born! At least, I hope it's a she. But what if it's a boy? Which are you two looking forward too?" Pirika asked the couple.

"…"

The total amount of time Lyserg's pregnancy had been known had now just slightly exceeded 24 hours. Still not used to the fact that there was a soon-to-be person in Lyserg's belly, the idea of gender had yet to play a role.

"Oh!" Pirika realized the meaning of the shocked silence. "You haven't decided yet? Well, whatever it is, I just hope it's healthy." With a giggle that sounded slightly maniacal, she stood. Spinning lightly, she rushed from the room. "A baby! So many thing to do!"

"…"

Yoh and Lyserg sat in silence.

"… Yoh?"

"Yeah Lyserg?"

"What's Pirika planning on doing?"

"I have no idea. Feel like a nap?"

Lyserg nodded. "Sounds good."

:-:-:-:-:

"What are you doing out here Baka Ainu?" Ren wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the fact that the Shaman tournament ended several years ago, the Chinese shaman had yet to stop training. Of course, nothing less was expected of the great Tao.

"Avoiding Hao." Horo answered truthfully.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Are you still upset about this morning?"

"Of course I am! He GROPED me in front of my SISTER!"

"And you expected anything less?"

That caused Horo to falter. "Huh?"

"Honestly, you're an idiot. Who, pray tell, are you dating?"

"Hao, duh. But what's that got to do with-"

"Listen to yourself baka. Hao Asakura. The evil shaman who wishes to destroy all of humanity and rule the world. Did you honestly expect a chaste relationship from him?

"Well no, but-"

"Honestly you're fortunate to get away with just being molested. Consider yourself blessed that the other idiot is concerned enough about your wellbeing not to simply take you despite your objections."

Horo sat still, blinking in amazement. True it took several moments for all the big words to process, but Horo was becoming better at deciphering Ren's infinitely large vocabulary. "Wow… You're really good. You should go into couple's therapy or something."

"AINU NO BAKA!"

The record of twenty one days without any bloodshed between Horo and Ren had now been destroyed.

:-:-:-:-:

Manta answered the ringing phone. "Hi, Asakura residence, Manta speaking."

"Umm… Manta-san?"

"Oh hi Tamao. What's up?"

Tamao stuttered her words; however this time it was more from fear than timidity. If Anna found out she was calling Yoh's house… The consequences wouldn't be pretty to say the least. "Well, it's just that… Anna-san seems more agitated than usual. Is anything wrong with Yoh-san?"

"No. At least I can't think of anything. Did she say something?"

Tamao bit her lip. "Well… I'm pretty sure I heard her wrong, but I think… I think I heard her mutter something about it being her duty to bear someone's child." She squeaked the last part out.

Manta gasped. "Oh no! Do you think that Anna found out that Lyserg's pregnant!"

"…"

"Um, Tamao? Tammy? Are you still there?"

Tamao blinked at the receiver, not hearing Manta's questions. Her mind was stuck on the previous statement. Then, as sudden as a damn bursting, realization hit her hard.

"EEEIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tamao? Tammy? Um… Call me back later, okay? Bye Tamao." Manta hung up the phone. His face was white. Anna knew that Lyserg was pregnant. And if she hadn't before, she certainly did now. But if she knew, then…

Manta sprinted up the stairs. He had to warn them. There was no way for Lyserg to defend himself in his condition. And what about the baby? If Anna got her hands on him-

Amidamaru floated in front of the door to Yoh and Lyserg's room. "Manta, what's wrong?"

"Outta the way Amidamaru! I have to warn Yoh and Lyserg!" Manta skidded under the ghost (forgetting that since Manta was not a full fledged shaman he could simply pass through the spirit). Yanking open the door, Manta burst inside. "Yoh, you need to wake up! Lyserg and the baby are in serious trouble!"

Yoh sat up yawning. What was Manta yelling about? And why now? He was just about to fall asleep. "What are you talking about Manta? Lyserg's right here."

"What's going on?" Lyserg was too roused from his slumber but the shouts.

Taking a deep breath, Manta explained the situation. "I just got a call from Tamao. Anna knows about Lyserg, and isn't happy."

"So?" Yoh yawned yet again.

" 'So!' Remember how she reacted when she found out the two of you were dating! What do you think she's gonna do about this!"

Yoh pulled Lyserg to him. "We'll take care of it when it happens. For now, why don't you go tell Ren and the others what happened so we can be on the alert?"

Manta sighed, suddenly brought down from his worry induced high. "All right."

Once Lyserg and he were alone once more, Yoh embraced the dowser tighter. One could see many of Yoh's traits with but a glance. He was lazy, forgetful, a daydreamer, and an even more powerful shaman. One thing he wasn't was imperceptive. Though it surprised many, the honey eyed shaman could know everything with but a glance. It was no secret to him that Lyserg was uneasy with the pregnancy and that he feared Anna. He noticed right away the smaller boy's tremor of fear when Manta shrieked about Anna's discovery.

"Don't worry about it." Yoh tucked Lyserg's head under his chin. His warm hand reached inside Lyserg's shirt to stroke his stomach and the soon-to-be child that was nestled inside. "We'll be alright." Yoh's hand pressed slightly against Lyserg's belly. He could just barely feel the new manna that gathered there. "I won't let anything bad happen to you or the baby. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you two."

Again, sorry for the late update. I'm working on a big Lyserg story with another author that involves angst, bondage, and a certain shaman. But I'm not telling who. 'u' (they took away my arrow thingies ;.;)All suggestions for baby's gender, name, and such are welcome. And I will introduce a new poll. Should Anna be hell bent on destroying Lyserg, reluctantly agreethatYoh being with Lyserg is for the best, or unable to find herself angry with an adorable Lyserg in his later months?

Now, if you reviewed and I had your phone number, you might find messages like these on you answering machine.

"Hi my first flamer D: (lysergneedstodie –at- is that your real email? I am really glad you reviewed. Why, you ask? Because you reviewed chapter two, which causes me to assume that you read the entire story thus far. I am please someone who dislike Lyserg so greatly would read such a long story about him in which he one of the main characters. I do however have some questions about you review. First, what do you mean by 'hite'? I can not seam to find it in any dictionary. Two, if Lyserg died, then Yoh and the others would be very sad, and the story would cease to be an mpreg. Three, I don't think Marco would kiss Hao on his own free will. Four, Hao wouldn't kiss Marco because he has his Horokeu and likes him very much. Five, Marco doesn't have any little sisters for Hao to torment which makes him wanting a relationship with the blond entirely impossible. Six, are you a monkey? The oh eh, repeating twenty four times lead me to this statement. Seven, Lyserg isn't green. Only his hair, eyes, and a vast amount of his clothes and personal possessions are. Eight, fagget is spelled fagot which is a small piece of wood for burning. Nine, to be ho (or as you type H0) you must sleep and/or have a relationship with at least two or more people. Yoh is Lyserg's one and only. Ten, everyone needs to die in the end, unless they're already dead. And lastly, if you have once again have graced this fic with your presence and read this I have this closing statement. Bite me. Do you honestly think that you dumbass opinions that stream solely from hating Lyserg of all things would obstruct my writing? And in case your itty bitty mind that cannot spell worth your flaming turd of a review doesn't understand the word obstruct; it means to stop. If you see a fic you're not gonna like, don't read it. And if you do review, don't be so much of a chicken shit to not leave a signed review. Even when I see fics with characters I can't stand, I'd rather see a well written fic in which the pairing is possible than see a pairing that's only there to avoid that character. People like you are pathetic, narrow minded, have far too much time on your hands, and are just plan jerks. Again, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate the time and effort that surely went into you simple minded review."

I sincerely apologize for you all for having to endure that. Flamers who flame because they don't like a character or idea are the cancer of Fanfic dot net.

"Dear lyzergfan, thanks for the compliment. The guys are paired up with guys because this is a yaoi (or boy/boy love) fanfic and I am a yaoi fangirl. And yes; poor, poor Lyserg."

"Hey Pikagirl18, and thank you! You gave me a smilie! 'u' Here's the chapter so you can start waiting for the next one. I'll keep up this good work to the best of my abilities."

"Author-sama, domo arigato! There really needs to be more Yoh Lysergs out there, and I enjoy writing HaoHoro. I'll keep going as long as I can."

"It's nice to keep seeing your reviews celestial-gal. I really appreciate them. I hate the rule and think it undermines the authoress' freedom. Pirika's entrance will certainly keep everyone on their toes, and the readers laughing. As for Anna… We'll find out what she'll do soon enough."

"NaTsUkO-ChAn, this chapter wasn't very funny, but more humor is on the way. Wait until Lyserg becomes a victim of the dreaded waddle. I'm glad you liked it and even gladder you reviewed. Bye and take care."

Thank you everyone for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiseki**

I'm so, so sorry about this taking so long! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I made one of my reviewers cry because it took me so long! Please, please allow me to explain before you all tell me how much you hate me! You see, my computer completely died. As a result, I had to wait a month to get a new computer (which is my cousin's old computer, so it's not exactly new) and then for the past two weeks Hao was being evil. Every time I tried to write, he refused to let me. But I've tried as hard as I can and this chapter's a bit longer than the rest. Please take this and the fact I promise to put up the next chapter as soon as possible as apology.

Pirika is up to her schemes and is dragging poor Horo into it. And without Horo there to distract Hao, the fire shaman is starting to return to his less than friendly nature. Will he able to swallow his pride and apologize? And who is this doctor that Faust has found to watch over Lyserg's pregnancy?

One reviewer asked how old I was. The answer is I'm eighteen and will be turning nineteen in late April.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King, I would have enough money to move down south with my friend and her husband to open an anime café. Since I instead will be starting school shortly to deal drugs (pharmacy technician), this is obviously not the case.

**Chapter Four- Gomen, Sorry**

Horo groaned. It was still early when Pirika had decided to drag him from the warm cocoon of a bed he had set up in Ren's room. Yes, he was still avoiding Hao; much to the fire shaman's displeasure. It wasn't the best for Ren either. The Chinese shaman was quickly becoming annoyed with his newest shadow. Ren liked his privacy. If things didn't improve soon, Ren may have to take things into his own hands.

Something that didn't bode well for anyone involved.

"Remind me again why we had to leave at the crack of dawn?" Horo managed to say before a large yawn escaped.

"Because we need time to set up the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see Nii-chan. Oh, I'm so excited!" Pirika burst into another, slightly maniacal, giggle. "There's gonna be a baby! A beautiful, precious, new, little life will be here soon." She sighed. "Isn't it so sweet Onii-chan?"

"But, there's still, what, eight months until Lyserg's due?" Eight months was the better part of a year. How could anything that far away be soon?

"Exactly! There's so much to do and so little time to do it! Now come on Nii-chan, let's go!" Grabbing his wrist, Pirika pulled Horo to the first stop of many.

"'The Store...'" Horo read blankly. "What the hell kind of name is 'The Store' for a store anyway?"

"You'll see." The evil giggle sounded once again before Horo was lead to see precisely what kind of store The Store was.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg groggily entered the kitchen. Plopping down in a chair, the British dowser laid his head against the cool wood. Yoh was gone for the moment. Apparently, the silent treatment Hao was receiving from Horo was starting to irritate the pyro. Said shaman had stalked out earlier that morning. Yoh had followed to make sure no innocents suffered Hao's wrath, asking Ren to watch over Lyserg.

A 'thunk' was made as Ren placed something in front of the dowser. Lifting his head he saw a glass of milk resting before him. When he turned to look at the Chinese shaman with sleep heavy eyes, the other merely turned away.

"For the baby." He explained. "Milk is filled with essential vitamins and nutrients. You should try to drink as much of it as possible."

Thanking Ren, Lyserg drank the liquid, grimacing slightly at the taste. He was not used to milk first thing in the morning (even though it was near noon).

Ren lifted his Kwan Dao. "I'll be outside training if you need anything."

With Ren outside, Lyserg was left the only living occupant in the house. Morphine appeared next to him. Resting on her master's arm, she asked again about his health and the baby.

"I feel fine Morphine." Stretching he rose from the chair. "We have the house to ourselves and nothing to do… How does reading a book sound?"

Nodding her head, Morphine paused to lift an apple roughly her size. With slight difficultly, she managed to carry it to Lyserg and drop it in his hands.

The British shaman chuckled. "Okay, a book and a snack." The two traveled to the living room, completely unaware of the pain and torment being inflicted upon Lyserg's lover on the other side of town.

:-:-:-:-:

"Um, Aniki? Aniki?" Yoh hovered carefully behind Hao.

"What is it Yoh?" the fire shaman spat out the reply.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on roasting those innocent picnicers over there."

"They are irritating and excessively happy. Not to mention that they are human and therefore, should be annihilated."

"Everyone has their own opinion, but let's put away the Spirit of Fire for a moment and go where there aren't any humans instead. Okay?"

With a grumble, Hao reluctantly called back the Spirit of Fire. He turned and followed his younger brother away from the cheerful mortals to a place more secluded.

Once they were a place a safe distance from human life, Yoh told Hao the dreaded truth.

"You know, Horo would forgive you if you apologized."

"I did nothing wrong." Hao narrowed his eyes. Horo was his; his to do with as he pleased when he pleased.

Yoh sighed. Hao was going into overly possessive mode. "He's not one of your minions Aniki. He's not going to obey your every word."

And Hao fought with this fact. No, despite how much it hurt his pride to admit it, Horo would not obey him without question. If Horo wanted to, he could leave the fire shaman and never look back.

And that was something that Hao did not want to admit.

Yoh frowned at his older brother. He and Horo really made a good couple. They were fire and ice; and after all, didn't opposites attract? They really didn't know how much they affected each other. Just as Hao didn't notice Horo beginning to build walls around his self, Horo didn't notice Hao slowly returning to his homicidal nature.

Yoh hoped the two would get back together soon.

:-:-:-:-:

The first thing Yoh heard when he arrived home was Lyserg talking on the telephone. The conversation was quickly over, ending with the words "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Who was that?"

Lyserg jumped slightly, not having heard Yoh enter. "It was Faust. He said that he found a doctor to watch over the pregnancy. She's flying in from Korea tomorrow to meet us."

Well, that made sense. After all, Faust may be a doctor, but he wasn't trained to deal with pregnant women (or men in this case.) "Who is she?"

"Her name is Hotaru Baek. She's a shaman too, so that won't be a problem. Faust said she's been sworn to secrecy… And that we should keep her as far away from Hao as possible."

"Why?"

"Apparently she's a pyromaniac."

:-:-:-:-:

Horo groaned. He had just managed to collapse on his current bed in Ren's room after spending the entire day (The ENTIRE Day!), in that one, frickin, store. Apparently, The Store was a crafts store. Not only did he have to spend hours commenting on different fabric patterns and listen to Pirika endless ramble (Which do you think is cuter Nii-chan? Should we go with blue or green? Or maybe orange would be best? Oh! Look at those adorable teddy bears! Doesn't the one with the pout look just like Ren-kun? Which do you think is better, bunnies or stars? Feel this fabric; it's so soft! What do you think the baby's going to be? I hope it's a little girl. That would be so darling! I wonder if she'll have Yoh-kun's eyes. Or maybe Lyserg-kun's! He has the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Don't you think Lyserg-kun has pretty eyes Nii-chan? Only eight more months left. I can hardly wait! Oh, and her hair! I bet it'll be like Lyserg-kun's; soft with the color of emeralds, falling with the most darling, little curls. And her smile will defiantly be Yoh-kun's smile. Maybe she'll have Lyserg-kun's nose? Oh my gosh! Look at this pattern Nii-chan! Isn't it the most adorable thing you've ever seen!), but he had to carry the massive bundle of materials home, and hide it in Pirika's room before anyone noticed. Muttering under his breath, he cursed everything he could think of for his miserable experience.

Rolling onto his side, he wondered if he should go downstairs and scrounge up some dinner or simply go to sleep. As exhausting as his day was, once his stomach heard about those thoughts, it voiced its complaints. Loudly.

"Horo, if your belly is going to whine so loudly, go eat something. I will not have you spend the night in my room with that endless pit you call a stomach demanding attention."

Horo flipped onto his back and looked up at the shaman. "Hey Ren. What are you doing in here?"

Ren turned his back to the shaman, trying to ignore the spasm the muscle near his right eye was having. "This is my room."

"Oh yeah! Is it, isn't it!"

Deciding that tearing the baka Ainu's head off was a bad and rather messy idea, Ren did what man kind has done for many years to avoid unpleasant situations; change the subject! "Where were you all day anyway?"

"Uhnnnnnn." How did Horo manage to groan like that? "Don't ask. Pirika has sworn me to secrecy."

"She's found a way to keep that gigantic mouth of yours shut?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "What did she threaten you with?"

"Making me go to that evil place again! I swear, there must be some evil conspiracy somewhere that makes sisters take their unwilling brothers shopping just to torment them!" The ice shaman's rant would have continued if his stomach did not make another noisy demand for attention.

"I will not say it again Horo. Either go eat or you will be sleeping outside tonight."

While the night weren't getting too chilly yet (at least not for a native of the north), spending it outdoors was not a pleasant option. Horo decided to take the path and least resistance, and head down to the kitchen.

:-:-:-:-:

After inhaling the leftovers from dinner Lyserg had left for him, (god bless that pregnant man's soul), Horo grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Taking and bite and turning, Horo planned on returning upstairs. Unfortunately, resistance appeared in the form of a flame wielding shaman.

Horo 'epped' and jumped when Hao suddenly appeared in front of him. Judging from the grip Hao had on his arm, he wasn't going to be leaving for a while either.

"We're going to talk. Now." The last word was growled with a level of maliciousness not seen since the shaman tournament. That is why Horo put up little resistance and followed the pyromaniac out the back door and into the yard.

:-:-:-:-:

"What do you want Hao?" Now, most people would know better than to address Hao with that tone of voice. Most people wouldn't address Hao at all when he had that frightening look on his face. But Horo wasn't most people. Horo had something most people didn't. Hao cared too much for Horo to simply destroy him because of a little emotion like anger. At least, Horo really, really hoped he did.

"You've been ignoring me." Hao stated simply.

Horo sputtered. "Of course I've been ignoring you! I'm mad at you! You groped me in front of my sister!"

"And your point?"

"Forget it Hao! If you haven't figured out why I'm mad at you by now, you'll never figure it out!"

As Horo turned with ever intent of stalking back into the house and never speak to the pyro again, the ice shaman's arm was again grasped.

"Damn it Hao! Let go!"

Growling in frustration, Hao brought the shorter shaman closer. He wrapped his arms firmly against the slightly smaller body and waited for the struggling to stop. It took a few minutes, but Horo eventually realized that he wasn't going anywhere and surrendered to the embrace.

"Are you finished with your temper tantrum?"

When Horo did nothing but glare, Hao continued.

"I don't know what to do with you." Hao said. "You insist on fighting with me every step of the way. You don't listen to me, and set up ridiculous rules you expect me to follow. Did you honestly expect me to obey them when you made them up?"

"No." Horo muttered. "That would be expecting too much."

"So then, why do you get so mad when I break them?"

"Because I'm not going to do whatever you want me to! I'm not one of your lackeys, and I'm not gonna act like it just because we're dating! You can't do whatever you want and expect to get away with it! And I won't do anything in front of my sister like you seem so set on doing! I'm not your toy Hao!"

"I know."

"You can't- Wait, what?" Did, did Hao just say what he thought he said?

"I know that you're not my toy." Hao grimaced. Damn it. He had to swallow his pride, no matter how painful it was. After Horo was his again, he would need to demonstrate to Horo who exactly it was in charge. "I will admit my actions were misplaced and will try to restrain myself in the future."

It took a moment for Horo to absorb the information. Not only because there were several large words present, but because that was the closet Hao would ever come to an apology. A large grin washed over Horo's features.

"Now get your things from Ren's room and return to our immediately. And hurry. I don't enjoy waiting." With that, Hao released Horo (causing Horo to nearly topple over) and strode back to the house.

Horo was quick to run after. "You bastard!"

From the window, Yoh smiled.

"Are they done fighting Yoh?" Lyserg asked sleepily from the bed.

"Yeah." Yoh crawled in next to his lover and drew the sheets around them tight.

Can I apologize again for the late chapter? The Store is an actual store where I live. It is indeed a crafts store, but a rather sparse one. -.- That is the fate of those who live in a back water town where people can't tell half Asian from whole Asian.

In the next chapter, Hotaru (who is based off a friend of mine) will meet Lyserg and Yoh, causing the question of Faust's sanity to be revisited. What does Pirika have in mind for the expected baby? And how will it change once Jun decides to help. Perhaps most importantly, how and when will Anna strike?

All suggestions are welcome, but now I have another question. Should Kikyo and Mikahisa (I apologize profusely if those names are misspelled) find out about their newly expected grandchild?

And to note, under the author name Gemini Princess Fallen Angel, a Lyserg fic has been posted under the name Between Angels and Demons. It's a coauthor fic that Gemini Princess and I (Fallen Angel) have been working on. The style is very different from this fic, and has a much higher rating in later chapters. So please, check it out and send us a review please?

To all my faithful reviewers who have put up with my tardiness, I will instant message you. (Please not I have no form of instant messenger and therefore am not sure exactly what it looks like. .-.-. Please don't make fun of me for being computer literate. I know I'm bad.)

Kigen: Hi Divertimento. Thank you for your review. I too, am a fan of angsty fics and take not offense to your review. It was not a bother at all. There will be angst in later chapters, once Anna appears, so don't worry. As for your plot bunny, it has mutated a bit and latched onto me. It won't let go. ;.; So, thank you for the plot bunny. Itai…

Kigen: Kawaiikitsune, what a kawaii name! Gomen, gomen; bad pun I know. I understand the pain of being an English freak. While my spelling is quite atrocious, I too wince and errors while reading other fics. If you are offering to beta, I would be happy to welcome you aboard. HaoHoro's are A Dark and Rainy Night by Author-sama, and just about any fic that has the title Fire and Ice. Several Yoh/Lyserg stories are Heart of Glass, Ohaiyo by Sayama Xiah, Crystal shards and Together, Yet Farther Apart by Kira-chuu, and even though it's not a romance fic, I highly, highly recommend the beautifully written Bring on the Rain. Thank you for reviewing!

Kigen: Hey Pikagirl18. I decided someone other than Manta had to freak out about mpreg. We all fear Anna, but she won't do too much harm… physically… to the baby… Let's just say the baby will be born healthy, okay? u' Thanks for the feedback.

Kigen: Thank you for the suggestions Luna-san.

Kigen: e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y … Your name is difficult to type… Thank you for your comments. I hope this chapter was kawaii enough for you. The name and such you put in though didn't show up. Could you put it in your next review please? Thank you.

Kigen: Hi KuroUsagi. It never ceases to amaze me that there aren't many who think of Yoh/Lyserg as a couple. In the anime series, Lyserg is the only one who can really piss Yoh off. And Yoh, Mr. Antiviolence hits him, twice! And mpregs are sinfully good. Thanks for reviewing!

Kigen: Dark Angel of Hatred, truthfully I was expecting a different kind of review with your name (has no room to talk because she identifies herself with fallen angels). Although it was hilarious to see the look on my friends face when I said I got a review from Satan. (giggle) Thank you for your review, and don't hurt Satan too much with your hyperness.

Kigen: I'm glad you like this fic Sonseray. I try to aim for humor when Pirika is concerned. And Yoh would like me to tell you Lyserg is his, but you can have a plushie. Thanks for reviewing!

As a side note, Lyserg Plushies for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kiseki**

Here's chapter five. The baby doctor makes her appearance, and Lyserg and Yoh are afraid. Very, very afraid. I love writing about Hotaru. She's based off a friend of mine who loves Lyserg and babies. She's not a Mary Sue, but she'll be playing a large role in the story later on. And my parents got a new computer! It won't be breaking anytime soon!

And big news, I have finally decided on the baby's (or babies') looks, personality(s), and gender(s). I still need help with the names though. I'm not the b est at naming characters.

Will this doctor be a blessing, or a curse? She seems to know what she's doing, but is overly eager to discuss every intimate part of Yoh and Lyserg's relationship. Hao has decided to show Horo the roles of the relationship, despite Horo's wishes. And now that Jun's in on Pirika's plan, how will things change?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did. I really, really do so I could pair up all the boys and, well... I can't say any more without going to adult fanfic . net.

**Chapter Five- Isha, Doctor**

"Hi, my name's Hotaru Baek, but feel free to call me Hotaru, Psycho, or Flame Brain; I answer to all. It's nice to meet you both. I will be overseeing your pregnancy from here on out. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would the pregnant person please remove his clothing and lay on the table-thing?"

These were not the most encouraging words to hear from the person your future child's life was to depend on. And while these words would not have been welcome from a kind, middle aged woman they had been expecting, they were even less encouraging coming from the girl in front of Yoh and Lyserg.

This girl, one must understand, was barely older than Yoh or Lyserg. In fact, saying she was three years older was a bit of a stretch. The attire didn't help matters much either. While accustomed to Faust's gothic attire, he looked tame compared to this girl. First, she wore black; A LOT of black. A sleeveless shirt with a white skull emblazoned across the front was paired with extremely baggy bondage pants (Yoh pictured them big enough to fit the girl, Lyserg, and maybe Ren all at once). Platform army boots and gloves that encased nearly her entire arm were also the depressing color. The entire outfit was completed with more belts, spikes, straps, and studs than any sane person would wear. Then again, one of the names she did say to refer to her as was Psycho. The Flame Brain part was also easy to see. Her shockingly red hair was streaked (also with black), and her smoky eye makeup gave the illusion that her bright green eyes burned.

This was the doctor Faust had guaranteed them to be the best?

"Well?"

"Um, excuse me Miss-" Yoh was cut off quickly.

"Like I said, call me Hotaru, Psycho, or Flame Brain. Miss sounds way too formal."

"Okay. Hotaru, what are you planning on doing?"

"Why checking on the baby of course."

"With what?" The question was valid. Except for the examining table and such, there didn't seem to be a single piece of equipment.

"My mana."

"What?"

"Didn't Faust explain anything to you?" she shook her head with a big smile. "I'll try to explain it best I can. Because powerful shamans have lots of mana to go around, they have to worry about keeping it stable and making sure the baby is getting the right amount or all of holy hell can break loose. Wait, no, I said that wrong. Let's just say if the ickle baby-kins' getting too much or not enough mana it can mean major problems later on. So, I'm gonna check to make sure Lyserg's mana's working the way it should." Her smile widened. "Plus, I should get some kind of idea of what's protecting the baby from the rest of Lyserg's insides. Not to mention its escape route."

"Escape route?" Lyserg echoed.

"Un-huh. Need to check if the baby's gonna leave via caesarian or through some magic hole that's not supposed to be there." she paused a moment to think. "But now that I think of it, even if a magic hole were to appear, I'd still go with the caesarian. Boy hips aren't exactly made to squeeze out babies. Specially your skinny hips."

Yoh blinked. Her words did make sense; in a creepy, psychotic, don't let her near anything flammable or pointy kind of way. "Oh… What's a caesarian?"

"Caesarian section." Hotaru corrected. "That's where instead of the baby being born naturally, we take a scalpel, slice through the flesh of the belly, into the womb, and pull out the baby. Kinda like a magician pulling a rabbit from his hat, huh? Except it's a lot messier that way." Clapping her hands together, she turned to the happy (if not slightly disturbed couple). "Okay, now that I've answered all your questions-"

"Actually, I have a few more-"

Hotaru promptly ignored Lyserg's words.

"-let's get the preggy boy naked and on the table!"

It had taken some convincing and reassuring hand holding from Yoh, but Lyserg agreed to taking off his shirt and allowing Hotaru to examine him.

"Damn you're skinny." Were the first words out of Hotaru's mouth. "But soon you'll be plump and round with a full baby belly. Now first off, let's see what's holding the widdle baby."

It felt odd, to say the least, when Hotaru's still gloved hands probed at Lyserg's waist. Not painful or uncomfortable; just strange. The dowser could feel the warmth of the mana as it traveled along his stomach, sometimes pausing or flaring with extra mana; leaving cool, tingling trails behind. At random points she'd 'hmm' or mumble to herself. Her eyebrows were drawn up in concentration, and would have reassured the expecting parents that she knew what she was doing if she wasn't biting her tongue like a finger painting five year old.

"Well," she drew her hand away after a few moments, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shaman King. You're pregnant."

"We know." Lyserg all but growled as he tugged his shirt back on.

"Is the baby healthy?" Yoh cut in quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your baby's as healthy as any other baby when it's a month along." She smiled widely.

Yoh and Lyserg breathed a sigh of relief. The information was more than welcome.

"Turns out that your body has created a womb in your belly, but there's no vagina or ovaries or any other girl parts. So, looks like I won't have to be checking for any magic holes. Or advising to a healthy and frequent sex life for that matter." She said the last words with a great and obvious sense of disappointment. Looking up to see Lyserg's and Yoh's blank faces (Lyserg more from the fact she had been planning to check for the 'magic hole' than the sex advice), she added, "Sex's actually good for the baby and helps with delivery. That's why I advise for gentle yet frequent boinking throughout pregnancy. Actually, I still recommend having sex throughout pregnancy. Just try to find positions that won't stress Lyserg's body too much."

"Um… Okay." Yoh blinked. She giving them sex advice; and did she just say 'boinking?' "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yeah. I hate to get really serious here, but this is a high risk pregnancy. I'm not exactly sure how this is all gonna work out. Like I said before, mommy's really skinny. And even if his hips are girlish, they're still man hips. That's gonna make carrying the baby difficult. Women are made to carry widdle babies in their tummies. That's why our hips are so wide and we have a higher body fat percentage then boys. With Lyserg's body, there's only an isty bit of fat that's not nearly enough to cushion the babe; and your hips are way too slender to cradle him. Even if the baby's okay, Lyserg's gonna be in pain from the constant pressure and weight starting anywhere from the middle of trimester number two to the beginning of trimester numero tres if not earlier. Plus there's the thing about being a literal Mr. Mom. Your body's accepting the womb being there for now, but once it gets bigger it might try and get rid of it. According from Faust's examination, your hormones are already out of wack. There's no telling how much more they'll riot for the next couple of months. I'm not gonna lie to you, but there's a chance that's not too small that Lyserg or the baby could come out of this as a spirit."

Her face suddenly broke out into a huge smile. "But that's why I'm here! To make sure that Mommy and the precious gift from above come out of this strong and healthy! So trust me, you're in the best hands there are! And as for the doctor's orders, most women increase their diet by 300 calories, but I want you to increase yours to 500 for the time being to see if we can get some fat on your skinny bones. Make sure he gets it Dad. A couple of small meals throughout the day should be best, and try to cut down on the junk. Try more fruits and veggies, especially leafy green ones. Start drinking lots of fruit juice, water, and about 32 ounces of milk every day instead of tea or soda or coffee anything; caffeine is something you should cut down on. Whole grains have more fiber, and work better when they're eaten with meat. Speaking of meat, protein is your friend. It plays a vital role in making tissue of the heart, lungs, brain, eyes and stuff of the baby. Oh! And red meats help prevent anemia! Cravings are your body's way of telling you, you need something; so listen to them. Exercise and stretching are good, but not ones that make you lose your breath or bend weird. Try to avoid any forms of spirit control, because it'll throw your mana outta wack. Faust gave me a list of the vitamins he prescribed you, and it looks good to me. Any questions?"

"No, I think you covered everything." That was a bit of an understatement.

"Great. I'll start seeing you every two weeks for now. And call me right away if you anything strange, ANYTHING at all. I'm staying with Faust and Eliza until I get an apartment nearby, so call their number or the clinic's. I'm stressing it again that this is a high risk pregnancy, and that it needs to be closely monitored. Now, get out of here and go eat. I'll see you both in two weeks, and let me know if the morning sickness gets bad."

"Will do. See ya later." Yoh waved.

"And, um…" was Lyserg really gonna say this? "Thank you for helping us. It must have been difficult to leave your home just to assist us."

"No prob. Me and Faust have been planning for me to come work here for a while. You guys just shipped me here a little earlier than planned." Suddenly she clasped her hands together in true, cliché, romantic, shojo fashion. "Plus, it's the world's only mpreg! It's like a yaoi fanfic come to life! Not just that, but it's the Shaman King's baby. How could I refuse something like that?"

"Yeah. Thanks again." Yoh shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"So, what do you think of Miss Hotaru?" Faust asked when Yoh and Lyserg stopped by his office to bid farewell.

"She's… interesting." Lyserg said.

"Yes, Miss Hotaru is a bit odd. But I assure you that despite her quirks and young age, she is a highly skilled doctor and is experienced in shaman births."

"We don't doubt you Faust." Yoh rubbed the back of his head. Despite her recommendations, there was one thing about Flame Brain that could not be denied.

That woman was insane.

:-:-:-:-:

"Are you certain?" Jun looked at the younger girl in surprise. She had simply stopped by to see her little brother, but when she discovered that Pirika was present, the Tao had decided to pay a visit. Upon entering the Ainu's room, she found Pirika working on the baby's surprise, and demanded to know the reason.

"Yoh and Lyserg are having a baby?"

"Oh yeah. Lyserg's a month along. He and Yoh went see a doctor today. She flew in from Korea and Faust says that she's the best doctor for the job."

Jun gestured to the abundant amount and fabric and such strewn across the floor. "And all this is for the baby then?"

"All of it." Pirika lifted a teddy bear and squeezed it. "Isn't everything adorable?"

"Absolutely. You must let me help you with this."

"I'd be happy to; just as long as you're sworn to secrecy, that is."

"There's just one thing I must ask you."

"Oh?" Pirika looked at the elder girl. "What's that?"

"Should we really be doing this on such a small scale? I mean, if we have eight months to prepare, why not make this something truly spectacular?"

And with those words, Jun and Pirika had sealed the fate of the unborn child and its unsuspecting parents.

:-:-:-:-:

"Horo."

Horo rolled over, all but glaring at the pyro prone shaman. He had spent the night lugging all his stuff from Ren's room back to his (something the Chinese shaman was extremely grateful for, though his body did not share the same sentiments), it was still another thirty-eight minutes until one, and it was Sunday. It was a sin to get up before one on a Sunday. Unless Hao had a friggin important reason for waking the ice shaman at such an ungodly hour, he was going down. One thousand years of age and an unspeakable about of mana more or no; Horo was going to fight and come out victorious. "What Hao?"

"Get dressed."

Glare.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not getting up. Go away."

"Get up Horo."

"Go screw yourself."

"I'd rather-"

"Ack! Pervert!"

Hao sighed. He didn't have time for this.

When Hao retreated, Horo sank further into the covers, thinking Hao had given up. A few moments of bliss passed uninterrupted, before the blanket was torn rudely away.

"Hey!"

"I told you to get up. It's time you learned your place." With that, Hao pulled Horo's shirt off.

"What the Hell! Get off of me!"

Hao struggled to hold the ice shaman still. "Why should I?"

"Hao, I'm serious! Get off of me right now!"

"Not until I've finished what I've started."

Despite the lashing limbs and yelling, Horo was powerless to stop Hao. That explained Horo's current situation. He sat on the bed, now dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and white jeans; pouting.

"Come here. We're going."

"No way. I'm staying right here."

Rather than argue, Hao took matters into his own hands; or more specifically, over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No."

Horo kicked and screamed the entire way down the stairs. In the living room, Horo found his salvation.

"Ren! Ren, save me! He's got something evil planned! I know it! Ren, you gotta help me!"

Golden eyes left the book for a moment, before returning to the text. "Learn to help yourself Baka Ainu."

"Ren you prick!" The door shut. "NOOOO!"

:-:-:-:-:

Ren looked up as the couple entered. "How did it go?"

Before the couple could answer, a loud squeal blocked out anything they had said. In mere seconds, both Tao Jun and Usui Pirika hurdled into the room, somehow managing to crowd around Yoh and Lyserg with only two people.

"Oh Yoh, Lyserg, I just heard the news! Congratulations!"

"You just came back from the doctor, didn't you? What did she say! Is the baby healthy?"

"Do you know how many there are? What recommendations did she give you?"

"What was the doctor like? Was she completely freaked to find out Lyserg was a boy?"

"Wait, wait." Lyserg halted the excited bombardment of questions the girls were hurling at him. "What do you mean, 'how many?'"

"Well I was just thinking." Jun asked innocently. "If you're pregnant, how can we be sure that you weren't blessed with more than one child? If you're only a month along, it won't be known how many children there are."

"Oh how wonderful!" Pirika gushed. "Lyserg could be having twins!"

"Tw-twins?"

Another cliff hanger. I'm getting bad at this. I don't think Lyserg ever thought about having more than one baby. Of course, I'm not saying he is. He may have one, he may have three. I'm not telling! I'm not saying what the gender(s) are yet either. Please continue sending in ideas and names, especially names that have their meaning with them. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it.

Next chapter, Horo's lessons from Hao will begin. Don't worry, this will remain teen, or worry, depending on how you like your yaoi. Anna's plan begins to take shape, but is she more evil than Hotaru? Speaking of Hotaru, why does Ren know her, and what's this kid with red hair doing at Yoh's house? Lyserg's hormones begin to let loose, and Yoh is on the receiving end.

And as a side note, I have gotten requests to do more Hao/Horo fics. Should I write one that explains how they got together in this fic? Just an idea I've been playing with.

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. This chapter I will respond with letters sent to the homes of the reviewers.

Dear KuroUsagi,

I'm glad I made your weekend. There should be more YohxLyserg. I'm glad you enjoy my work, and I'll update as much as possible. Thank you for your comments, and Horo thanks you for the pity. It'll only get worse for him here on out.

Dear Luna-san,

I'm happy you enjoy my stories even though you don't enjoy yaoi. No, at the moment I do have any other stories. I can tell from you review where the randomissity comes from. I'll keep an eye out for you stories. Thank you for reviewing.

Dear Sonseray,

Lyserg will be very happy. He's going to have a child, or more. It was hard to have Hao swallow his pride enough to almost apologize, one of the reasons the last chapter was so late. Thanks for reviewing.

Dear NaTsUkO-ChAn,

Horo's torment has only just begun. The horomones will get rearing their ungly heads soon. Maybe you should start to pity Yoh... Anyway, I hope this chapter answered your questions on Lyserg's body. It's going to become painful as time goes one. Many thanks for your review.

Dear kr92,

Like I said before, I'm thinking of doing a HaoHoro in this fandom. But if you want a really good HaoHoro story, look up, Take Comfort in His False, Twisted Love. It's really dark, but I love it and I think it's defiantly worth looking at. But don't worry. I'll continue with your stories. Thank you for your review.

Dear e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y,

I'm sorry, but it didn't show up last time. Thank you for reviewing, putting the information in this review, but most of all, putting the meanings of the names you suggested. I care more about the meaning of the name than the name itself. I'll try to keep this cute.

Dear Grace,

For some reason, I am strangely unperturbed with you questions of my personal life. I live in northwest Pennsylvania. If you go into the forest, next to this really big tree you'll see a rock. If you look under it, you'll find my house, a bunch of old people and young couples, and The Store from the last chapter. Thank you for review.

Dear Dark Angel of Hatred,

I am defiantly rethinking the meaning of the name. I'm glad you enjoy this story and the other story I'm working on with my friend. Thanks for reviewing.

Dear xxAlice The Insomniac,

Thank you for complimenting my story. The first 'chapter' is actually the prologue. Many thanks for reviewing.

Thank you all for reviewing, please continue to do so.

Ja min'na-san.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kiseki**

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Winter Solstice, or whatever your religion may be, happy holidays! Here's an extra long chapter to celebrate the holiday season!

Chapter six is here, and so are the long awaited mood swings. Ren's past with Hotaru is explained, the red headed boy's identity is discovered, Horo's 'lessons' with Hao begin, Amidamaru has a new stalker, and Anna starts to shape her evil plan.

When I put Hotaru's advice about sex in the last chapter, I knew I would receive questions. So here are the facts about gentle sex during pregnancy.

Sex in general is good for females. It's strengthens their immune systems, making them less susceptible to diseases and infections. It also keeps vaginal muscles stretched and relaxed, which comes in very handy come time to give birth. So yes. While it's not as profitable for males, sex for females is good.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, I wouldn't have spent half of the dub wondering why Ren and Jun and everyone else Chinese has British accents and why Lyserg didn't have a Chinese accent.

**Chapter Six- Mo Hitotsu no mondai, Another Problem**

"Tw-twins?"

"Lyserg, are you okay?" Yoh placed his hand on the dowser's shoulder, only to jerk in surprise when the boy all but crushed himself to the Shaman King. Strong arms wrapped around Lyserg's shuddering form in a comforting manner. "Hey, what is it?"

Lyserg shook his head, burying his tear stained face further into Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh looked helplessly at Jun, Ren, and Pirika as he rocked his whimpering lover.

"Poor dear." Jun spoke sympathetically. "He must not have imagined possibly having more than one."

Yoh nodded, still a bit confused. "Come on Lyserg. Let's go upstairs, okay?"

Lyserg nodded as he wiped tears from his cheeks, and allowed Yoh to lead him out of the room.

Once the two were out of ear shot, Pirika turned to the female Tao. "It's a little early for mood swings though, isn't it?"

"His hormones must be unstable as it is." Jun mused. "It isn't all that unlikely that he would have mood swings early, or anything else for that matter."

"Oh, the poor thing." Pirika murmured.

"Yoh, or Lyserg?"

Pirika turned to Ren, agitation in her violet eyes. "Lyserg of course."

"Yes, why would Yoh be pitiful Ren-sama?" Bason asked.

"Because," Ren answered, returning to his book once more, "he's the one who's going to have to deal with Lyserg's mood swings."

:-:-:-:-:

"Hao, untie me right now!"

"No."

Horo pouted. There wasn't much else he could considering the situation. Not only had Hao woke him up at the crack of dawn (12:32 PM to be exact, but it was a Sunday! The holy day of sleeping!), dressed him, and carried the ice shaman kicking and screaming from the inn; but he used the Spirit of Fire to fly them someplace hundreds of miles from human civilization and tied his wrists and ankles together! That wouldn't be too bad under different circumstances. After all, Horo loved nature, and if Hao had been a bit more: gentle, merciful, decent, less of a horny bastard to name a few; this would have been very romantic. But No. Mr Thousand-Year-Old-Pyromaniac-Shaman-I-Am-A-Sex-God-Bow-Down-And-Kiss-My-Feet-You-Will-Obey-Me-Or-Else had to make it so Horo couldn't move.

'And noone could save me.' Horo thought grumbling. 'No Ren, ignore me as I'm being dragged away by an evil homicidal maniac and I'm screaming for help. It's okay Pirika, Hao's finally decided to be as evil as you always said he was, but you keep on giggling with Jun. You don't need to get up to help me. And Manta, Lyserg, Yoh, Ryu, Faust, or anyone else who wasn't there, thank you for not being home. You all picked a really good time. And Kororo, well, Kororo DID try to save me unlike everyone else. It's not really her fault that Hao death glared her and she feared for her life.' Sneaking a peek at Hao, the ice shaman gulped. 'Oh shit, he looks pissed. I hope he's still not mad at me for ignoring him. Crap. I'm chained up and I'm defenseless, and there's no one around to hear me scream, and he's coming closer. And ohshitohshitohshitohshit-'

"Really, such vulgar thoughts Horokeu."

And this was way at times Horo really, really hated Hao's ability to read minds.

"Now, what do you think I'm going to do with you?"

Scrambling back as far as he could as Hao approached did little good. In his current position Horo couldn't get very far away.

"Now," Hao loomed over Horo, completely ignoring the 'epp' the ice shaman squeaked, "it's time you learn your place."

'Shit.'

:-:-:-:-:

In Yoh's room, Lyserg had started to clam down.

"What is it?" Yoh asked, Lyserg cuddled tight in his arms. "Why did you start crying like that?"

"There might be more than one." Lyserg murmured a choked whisper.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yoh really couldn't see what was so wrong with that. Another child was just another baby to love. Maybe it was the shock of having more than one child? Or maybe...

"You're scared." Yoh realized.

"Yes." Lyserg pulled away from his lover. "Yoh, I'm a boy. I'm not supposed to be having one baby, let alone two. And you remember what Hotaru said. I wasn't made to be pregnant, and one baby's going to hard on my body as it is. I have no idea how twin pregnancies work, but there has to be more complications. I don't even know how to handle one baby. How am I supposed to be able to take care of a baby anyhow? I have no idea how to be a mom, or-"

"Hey, hey." Yoh pulled the dowser back into his arms. "I don't know how to be a dad either. And you heard Faust; even if Hotaru doesn't look like it, she's a good doctor. She'll take care of you, and so will I. Besides, we don't even know if there is more than one baby. So there's no reason to panic."

Lyserg sniffled, nodding.

"Now that, that's been taken care of, let's get you something to eat."

"What?"

"You heard the doctor; 500 extra calories a day."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hotaru said you need to eat, so you're going to."

"But I don't want-"

"It's for the baby." Yoh quickly cut in.

Lyserg sighed in defeat, rubbing drying tears from his face. "Fine."

"I'll be right back." Yoh left the room.

In his distressed state, Lyserg didn't notice a spirit watching from afar. It took careful note of what was said and done. It was about to come closer, when Morphine entered to help console her shaman.

Immediately, the spirit departed, ready to return to it's master with it's valuable information.

The itako would be pleased.

:-:-:-:-:

The next morning, Lyserg awoke earlier than he had the past few days; which still wasn't that early. Jun and Pai Long had stayed the night, and from the smell coming from downstairs; Jun had decided to cook breakfast.

"This is awesome!"

But for who exactly was unknown.

"Who's that?"

Yoh shrugged at Lyserg. "No idea."

"I'm glad you like it Daichi."

"Keep it coming Jun-nuna!"

Entering the room, Yoh and Lyserg were greeted by the sight of a boy, now older than eight and no taller than three and half feet; eating an amount that would put Horo into a state of awe.

The Chinese female looked up to see the confused couple. "Good morning Yoh, Lyserg."

The boy, Daichi, turned with a grin that put the sun to shame (if not for the bits of rice and other foods stuck to his face). "Hiya! My name's Daichi, nice ta meet cha!"

Daichi had shockingly red hair, tanned skin, a scar on his forehead, and deep green eyes that were strangely familiar to Yoh. His clothes were... ripped... The blue shirt had the collar ripped, which wasn't all that odd in itself, but the jeans... While the right leg merely had a frayed bottom, the left leg was missing entirely.

Yoh smiled in return. "Hi Daichi... Um... What are you doing here?"

"Oh! My nuna said that Faust said that you lived here!"

Lyserg turned to Yoh "What's a nuna?"

"No idea."

"And so I came to visit and Jun-nuna was here, and she made me a second breakfast!"

"Second!"

No way that kid could have eaten an entire meal, then eat as much as he was right now. In fact, that kid shouldn't be able to eat that much in a day! And if the kid ate so much every day, why was he so small!

"Hey, has anyone seen Nii-chan?" Pirika came into the room. "He's been gone since yesterday afternoon, and so has Hao. If Hao did anything to my Nii-chan I'm going to..." She then noticed Daichi. "Who are you?"

"Daichi's the name! Who're you?"

"Pirika. What are you doing here?"

"Geez! Can't a guy get a meal around here without being asked a million questions?"

Pirika huffed, her irritation and worry over her brother getting the better of her. "You don't live here, I've never met you before, and you've eaten nearly all the food in the house! I have a right to ask questions!"

"None of your business Oba-san!"

"Oba-san! When I get my hands on you I'm going to-"

"What is all the yelling about!" Ren burst through the kitchen door. He had been training, when the racket from inside had become too much. This was saying something, because he was used to the quarrels that usually shook the house, whether they had been caused by Pirika and Hao, or Chocolove's bad jokes when he was here, or even him or Horo. But never had the noise been so loud or irritating.

"Ask him!" Pirika pointed at Daichi, then stomped from the room.

"Honestly, how can..." when Ren saw who it was sitting at the table. "You..."

"Ren-hyang! Aren't you glad to see me!"

It was quite the opposite in fact. Ren's already pale skin took on a more while pallor, his pupils had become dilated, and he seemed to be resisting the urge to run screaming from the room. "You, you're the she-demon's brother..."

"Yep, that's my nuna!"

"Where is she?"

"Umm..." Daichi searched his brain. What had his nuna told him before he took off? "She said... She said..." What was it? "Oh yeah! My nuna said that if I wasn't home by nine that she'd come get me because it's not nice to bother people so early in the morning; but Jun-nuna was here and she made me breakfast!"

Ren looked at the clock. 9:07. Shit...

"But she's never been here before so she probably got lost again, but she'll be here any minute now. And then you can say hi to my nuna! My nuna hasn't seen you in years and I bet she really misses you and-"

Before Daichi could finish, a knock was heard at the front door. After a few moments of conversation between her and Pirika (who had answered the door), Hotaru entered the room. "Hi everyone. Pirika let me in. Daichi, what did I tell you about- REN-CHAAAANNNNN!"

And without warning, the doctor know as Flame Brain pounced.

"Get away from me She-Demon!" Ren pulled out his Kwan Dao. He held the weapon before him, and if he didn't move Hotaru would soon become skewered.

"Ren don't-"

It was took late. Hotaru was about to be killed.

Doink.

What the hell? Doink!

Doink was indeed the sound made when the tip of Ren's glaive connected with Hotaru's shirt.

"Ren-chan silly, you know that doesn't work. Now come here and give me a hug!" She wrapped her arms around the struggling shaman. "Oh... My sweet Ren-chan! Look how much you've grown! But you still look exactly the same as the last time I saw you; even your hair, unfortunately. The spike thing is evil! Can I cut it off? Please Ren-chan? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Don't even think about changing my hair; and get off of me right this instant! Let me go! Get off!"

"Ren-chan, how could you say such nasty things when my widdle, sweet, innocent, baby Daichi-kins is in the room! And let me cut your hair!"

"You're the one who's being vulgar! And I am NOT letting you even touch my hair! Now let go of me!"

"No! You are mine because I say you are mine! And I shall never let you go! Mwahahahaha- ack!" she coughed. "Ahhahahahahahahahaha! Mine I say, all mine! Mwahahahahaahahaahahahahaha!"

"What is going on!" Lyserg demanded.

"I wonder why she wasn't impaled when she jumped on Ren's Kwan Dao." Yoh mused.

Jun set two plates in front of the boys, completely unperturbed by the entire fiasco. "Well, you must understand, Hotaru is a traditional Korean shaman."

"What does that have to do with being able to avoid Ren's wrath?" Lyserg asked, rice in hand.

"Korean shaman are impervious to blades." Amidamaru explained from behind Yoh. Around his neck was a pixie-like creature in the form of a six year older girl. It had chestnut colored hair that fell in spikes around her eyes and neck. It wore a white outfit with golden arrows adoring it, a black collar, and shimmery orange butterfly wings. She also seemed quite content to hang from Amidamaru's neck and play with the samurai's long, white hair.

Lyserg blinked, confused. "How?"

"It's part of the rituals." Daichi explained, Jun giving him yet another bowl of rice. "They have to dance and stuff when the gods enter their bodies, and to prove that the gods chose them, they have to dance on double edged swords and poke themselves with daggers and stuff without bleeding."

"Chibo-chan." the pixie said in agreement.

"Yeah, what she said." Letting out a loud burp, Daichi set his bowl on the table.

"So, are you immune to blades too?" Yoh asked.

"Nope. I'm a boy." Daichi hopped off his chair. "I can't be a shaman like my nuna."

"What he means is, Korean shamans are traditionally female." Jun explained. "Boys aren't trained."

"But my nuna taught me!" With a smile, Daichi went and tugged on one of the many belts that hung from Hotaru's pants. "Can we go now my nuna?"

"Do we have to?" the flame shaman whined. "I want to stay here with Ren-chan!" she rubbed her face against Ren's hair.

"I don't want you to stay!"

"But my nuna... You promised you'd take me to the playground!"

"Okay." Hotaru sighed, releasing Ren, who immediately went to the other side of the room. "Well I'm sorry to just come and go like this, but I did promise Daichi-kins. I'll see you all later! Make sure to eat Lyserg! It's important for the baby-waby-kins! Bye-byes now!"

"Later, and thanks for the food Jun-nuna!"

Hotaru walked to the back door, then paused. Looking back she saw Chibo-chan still firmly around Amidamaru's neck.

"Chibo-chan, aren't you coming?"

"Chibo-chan." the pixie stated firmly, holding onto the samurai spirit for dear life.

"But Chibo-chan, don't you want to come to the park with me and Daichi? There'll be a lot of butterflies and even duckies."

"Chibo-chan." the girl bit her lip. She wanted to see the duckies, but she wanted to stay with her new playmate. Coming to a decision, she shook her head firmly. The duckies would just have to wait. She was gonna play with her newest and bestest friend. "Chibo-chan!"

"Oh, all right then." Hotaru sighed. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Be a good girl."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the playground with Daichi-kins."

"But what about your spirit?"

"Oh, Chibo-chan says she wants to stay and play with her new friend." Hotaru explained.

"You mean, me?" Amidamaru asked in surprise. Due to his despicable reputation, he was more accustomed to spirts fleeing from him; not clinging to him and refusing to let go.

"Who else silly? I'll come back and pick her up in a little bit. Make sure she stays out of trouble! Bye everyone!"

"Bye-bye!"

And with that, the two redheads left the Asakura household.

"Are you all right Ren-sama?" Bason floated next to his master, worried. Ren was still pale, and was hyperventilating. "Ren-sama?"

Ren snapped out of his daze. "I'm going to go take a shower. If SHE comes back, tell her I moved back to China."

"I'm confused." Lyserg sighed as Ren left the room.

"Hey Jun, what's with Hotaru and Ren?"

"Well, to say they have a history is a bit of an understatement." the Chinese woman sat down, a cup of tea in hand. "Both of our families are comprised of powerful shaman. And while my father was opposed to those outside the family, he did not want to make a enemy of Hotaru's family. The two met when they were both young. What started out as a simple affection grew into something much more."

:-:-:-:-:

"Hao-"

"Be quiet Horo."

"But Hao-"

"No buts."

"Bastard." Horo resumed pouting he had been doing since yesterday. Hao had insisted that he was the dominant one, seme, and refused to let Horo do anything without his say-so. And that meant ANYTHING. It was embarrassing to say the least when the ice shaman had to ask Hao if he could move or sleep; but it was down right humiliating when he had to ask permission to scratch his nose! And Hao didn't even let Horo scratch his own nose! Hao scratched his nose for him because the bastard wouldn't even untie him!

"Can we go home now?"

"It depends. What have you learned?"

"That you're a evil bastard."

"You were already aware of that before we had personally met. Try again."

Glare. "I'm not saying it."

"Then we're not going home."

"HAO!"

:-:-:-:-:

"Did they start dating and then broke up?" Lyserg asked.

"Or maybe Ren's dad did something to Hotaru and Ren blames himself!" Yoh exclaimed.

Amidamaru again tried, and failed, to remove Chibo-chan from his neck. "Were they forced apart against their will?"

"Oh heavens no." Jun chuckled as familiar memories played in her mind. "Hotaru became an obsessive fangirl and stalked Ren relentlessly for the better part of four years. It was a rare moment when she wasn't spying on Ren or at his side. Ren's spear attacks were useless against Hotaru's defenses, which left him quite vulnerable. It appears that even though the two haven't seen each other in several years and Hotaru has moved on, their relationship hasn't changed in the slightest." Setting down her tea, Jun looked up at Yoh, Lyserg, and Amidamaru. "Does that explain everything?"

Jun would have to wait a few moments for the boys to recover from the shock.

:-:-:-:-:

"And that's everything that was said."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

The spirit that had previously been spying on Lyserg vanished. The blond woman who he had spoken to smirked.

"So he's scared. I don't know why Lyserg is worrying about giving birth. I will make sure he doesn't get that far."

First off, translations. Nuna is what boys call their big sisters in Korean, and Hyang is what they call their big brothers.

Second, this is based off of the traditional Korean shamans, or witch doctors. When Daichi is explaining the Korean shaman way, what he means is this:

Korean shaman are traditionally women. The undergo rigorous training. For their initiation ceremony they must channel the gods and dance upon razor sharp double edged swords. If they bleed or are unable to channel the gods, they are unworthy to be shaman. They also practice pressing daggers and words and other blades to their chests, arms, and even running the blades against their unprotected tongues. Passing the initiation is very important, because often times women will be plagued by illness or fatigue that could result in death if they do not become shaman. Boys do not become shaman, but Daichi was trained by his sister and does have a guardian spirit

All information about Korea comes to me from the Discovery channel and my mother; who is full blooded Korean, lived there until I was about one and a half, and had very traditional parents.

And third, I know, I know I took Daichi from Beyblade! You must understand, Daichi has been adopted by Hotaru and she refuses to be anywhere for very long without him.

And as for Hotaru's past with Ren, Hotaru worshiped Ren before she discovered Hao. However, Hotaru's relationship with Ren would comprise mainly of stalking, glomping, and trying to cut Ren's spike (which she can not stand). So, don't worry Ren fangirls, there is very little love between them.

Next chapter, will Horo's lessons ever come to an end? Whatever Hao wants him to say can't be that bad, can it? The number of babies will be revealed! Ren continues to battle against Hotaru, while Amidamaru tries to fend off Chibo-chan. Morphine beginning to feel a touch ignored, but Ryu makes his first appearance!

I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and especially all the names. I will respond to them via message in a bottle.

Alice the Insomniac- Thank you for your kind words. And saying that Hotaru has a lot of spunk is a bit of an understatement.

NaTsUkO-ChAn- The Internet has a lot of information for the taking. Lyserg needs the fat to cushion the baby. Once he gets a bit puggier, he'll be able to cut back some. As for the sex, look to the top of the fic. Thank you for the baby names and your review.

Kuro Usagi- Thank you for complimenting my style. Take three years of AP English (basically it's a college course), and the writing has to improve. Thank you so much for the baby names! They've really helped me a lot. It means especially a lot to me because you included the meaning of the names, which is very important in Japan. Thank you for reviewing.

Jaded Mirror- Reviewing while you read is an interesting experience, and one I enjoyed. Hotaru was happy to hear how popular her character was. Waking up is now the least of Horo's problems. Your well wishes have been received, thanks for reviewing.

e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y- You'll find how many kids there are next chapter. Thanks for the review, and thank you for the compliments to my doctor.

Grace- I don't think you were being rude at all. It's simply a joke between my friends and I that I am so sheltered, once I really get into the world I'm going to be kidnaped or something along those lines. You're very welcome by the way, and thank you for reviewing.

Luna-san- I'm glad you enjoy the story even if you are opposed to yaoi. I think my younger sister described your feeling best when she said, 'there are just sometimes that yaoi can't be denied... even though it's really gross.' Anna won't be playing too big a role until later on in the pregnancy. I agree that there are a lot of stories that don't give the ghost the credit they deserve. And while I'll admit I've been a bit neglectful, both Amidamaru and Morphine, along with other spirits, have been mentioned. I have not written a scene where Amidamaru and Morphine learn the big news because I thought it would be redundant. Their feelings however, will be brought under more scrutiny as the story goes on. Thank you for reviewing, and if you want to read a fic that really places emphisiss on the spirits, look at the fic Rolling Stone. It is from Mic's (Chocolove's spirit) point of view and is truly something to behold.

Thanks to all who review. I hope you continue reading.

Ja min'na-san!


	8. Chapter 7

**Kiseki**

Hi everyone, I hope you all have had a good year so far!

Chapter seven has finally arrived, and we will find out how many babies Lyserg has in his belly! The Hao/Horo torture has reached a new time high, and Amidamaru will be scared for the rest of his after life!

Now only that, but this is the longest chapter to date. Over 3,000 words. I have no idea why the chapters keep getting longer and longer, but they do. And I do apologize if the title is wrong. Japanese isn't my native language.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, Hao/Horo and Yoh/Lyserg would be cannon. Enough said.

**Chapter Seven- Nyuji no Kazu, Number of babies**

"Ahh." Ryu looked at the entrance of Yoh's house. "It is good to be among friends once more." Placing his helmet on his motorcycle, Ryu entered. "Helloo? Anyone there?"

"Maybe noone's home?" Tokogero suggested. It was quiet in the household, something rare to be sure.

"I don't think so my green friend."

Someone was in the kitchen; washing dishes by the sounds of it. Popping his head in, a large smile lit up his face. "Ah, Miss Jun! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, hello Ryu." Jun looked up. She rinsed off her hands and grabbed a towel to dry them. "How was your trip?"

"Marvelous Miss Jun! Kyoto is a wonderful place, but it pales in comparison to your beauty."

In the years following the Shaman Tournament, Ryu had found the perfect job for himself. He worked for the popular travel magazine, Ronin. When the magazine had been looking for a columnist who was willing to travel, they were indeed lucky to find Ryu. The magazine wanted to appeal to the 'wandering traveler' of their readers, and Ryu fit the description perfectly. After all, who better to travel Japan and other parts of eastern Asia upon the back of his motorcycle?

"But, tell me Miss Jun, where are the others?"

"Ren is in the shower, Lyserg and Yoh went grocery shopping, Pirika is looking for Horo, who was kidnaped by Hao yesterday and hasn't been seen since."

"Tell me, how has Lyserg been since I have seen him last?"

"He's starting to develop mood swings, I'm afraid."

"Ah yes. Motherhood involves many challenges." Ryu nodded in all his wisdom.

Tokogero popped up next to the two. "Hey Jun, who's that fairy hanging onto Amidamaru?"

"That's Chibo-chan, Amidamaru's new friend." Jun turned back to the dishes.

"Oh, how adorable! Where did she come from?" Ryu gushed, his bad habit of loving anything cute and female rearing its ugly head once again.

"She's the spirit guardian of Lyserg's Hotaru."

"Hotaru?"

"Lyserg's doctor." Jun explained. "She flew in from South Korea to watch over Lyserg's pregnancy."

"That doesn't explain why she's clinging to Amidamaru." Tokogero muttered.

"He's her new friend and she wants to play with him. She did the exact same thing to Bason when she first met him."

"Did she braid Bason's hair with purple hair ties too?"

Jun looked up, the scene before her frighteningly familiar. "Oh dear..."

:-:-:-:-:

Thunk.

"Ow."

Thunk.

"Ow."

Thunk.

"Ow."

Thu-

Instead of the tree that Horo had been beating his head against, his forehead met the flesh of Hao's hand.

"Did I say you could beat yourself Horo?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Horo sat, pouting. This was evil. This was cruel. This was gonna drive him insane.

"If you want to leave, just say it and we can go."

"I'd rather die first."

"Suit yourself."

"HAOO!"

:-:-:-:-:

"I had no idea little kids could eat that much." Yoh muttered, looking at the now used list of foods Jun had written for the two.

"I had no idea anyone could eat that much." Lyserg muttered, shifting the bags he carried. Yoh had taken most of the bags (along with the heaviest ones) and given Lyserg the lighter ones.

"At least we didn't have to cook for him." Yoh chuckled.

"Should we have let Jun do the dishes?" Lyserg questioned. While it was true that Jun had this motherly instinct thing that had started to develop not long after the shaman tournament ended that caused her to take care of the other shamans, Lyserg didn't feel comfortable leaving the mess in the kitchen to the Chinese shaman.

"She didn't seem to mind." Yoh shrugged as best he could with an arm full of groceries. He looked at Lyserg's load and couldn't help asking, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?"

Lyserg held a cringe. Only a month pregnant and Yoh was already worrying about how much weight he was carrying. "Yes Yoh, I'm fine."

"If you want me to carry-"

"I'm. FINE." The green haired angel looked at the shaman king with a glare that would shock even Hao.

Mood swing, Yoh silently registered. "Okay, just making sure." Only one month along and the mood swings were already this bad? The next eight months would be worse than any training Anna could have ever come up with.

:-:-:-:-:

"Um, Chibo-chan?"

"Chibo-chan?" the fairy asked, blinking. She had been concentration so hard on her task and was almost complete.

"What are you doing?"

"Chibo-chan!" tying off one last twist, Chibo-chan picked up a mirror.

Amidamaru stared. And stared. "This is... interesting..."

"Chibo-chan?" The poor little fairy was close to tears. Her new friend didn't like her artistic creation; and she worked so hard on it too!

"No, it's lovely." Amidamaru answered hurriedly. While he and Mosuke may have raised several other orphans, consoling crying children was something he would avoid if he could.

"Chibo-chan!" the fairy fluttered away to get the others so she could show them her masterpiece.

Amidamaru continued to look into the mirror with a mix of awe, wonder, and more than a little embarrassment. Chibo-chan had somehow managed to take Pirika's entire collection of hair ties and used them to sculpt the samurai's long, white hair into a mass of tiny braids. How she was even able to use Pirika's hair bands on a ghost was a mystery in itself. The spirit shuddered at what Chibo-chan might do next.

Regardless of all that, Amidamaru was beginning to sympathize with Ren.

:-:-:-:-:

"Ah my boy! He has returned!"

Yoh winced slightly at the extremely loud yell that came from the doorway. "Ryu's back."

Lyserg didn't have a chance to respond before the biker was at his side. "My boy, you have grown even lovelier since I last saw you! How is the baby?" Ryu quickly whisked the bags from Lyserg's arms. "You must be starving; come inside and eat." Ryu all but dragged the dowser inside, and sat him at the table.

"I'm not hungry." Lyserg protested.

"But Miss Jun has informed me that your doctor ordered that you eat more, so you must!"

Lyserg opened his mouth to protest once more, but closed it with a sigh at the look on Ryu's face as he prepared a dish. It seemed the dowser was doomed to be feed by everyone.

After depositing the groceries, Yoh had abandoned his lover in order to find his spirt. What he found was an imagine that would haunt him until the end of time...

:-:-:-:-:

"Say it Horo. If you do, then we can go back to Yoh and the others. I'm sure your sister is worried about you by now."

Horo glared at the shaman. Using his sister against him was against the rules dammit!

"Not to mention your spirit. Kororo should be rather lonely right now, shouldn't she?"

Horo increased his icy glare by twenty percent. Using his spirit against him wasn't just against the rules, it was against... something more important than the rules! Yeah, that was it. Using his spirit against him was against the rules of humanity and common decency itself!

"Humanity is worthless as is decency." Hao's amused voice whispered in the ice shaman's ear.

If Horo had proper use of his arms (which were quite cramped by the way), he would have grabbed his head in a pitiful attempt of self defense. Since he didn't Horo settled in jerking as far away as possible. "Stop reading my mind dammit!"

"Just say it and we can leave."

"Hao! I already told you! There is NO way in Hell that you could ever make me say that. Not in a million, billion years."

"Well if you aren't going to say it, at least put your mouth to good use."

"What?"

Hao crept towards Horo much like a cat that stalked its prey. A look of pure hunger shone dangerously in his amber eyes as his tongue darted out to dampen dry lips.

"Hao? Hey Hao, we don't need to do this, do we?" Horo chuckled nervously, inching backwards. "Hao?"

"If you still refuse to obey me by saying a few simple words, then it is obvious that; how should I say this; a more aggressive training method is needed."

"No!" Horo half moaned, half cried when lips descended upon his unprotected neck (why oh why did Hao have to dress him in a tank top?). "Stop! I'll say it! I'll say it!"

More than slightly disappointed, Hao reluctantly pulled away from his bound lover.

"I, I'm..." Horo swallowed. Forget his pride, if he didn't say this here and now... There was just too much at stake!

"I'm waiting Horo."

"I am Hao-sama's obedient slave who thinks only of pleasing Hao-sama! And if I am truly blessed, Hao-sama will take pity upon my worthless self and take me to a world of pleasure that no one else can!"

:-:-:-:-:

"Please Yoh..." Amidamaru looked up pitifully at his shaman.

"I-I'm sorry." Yoh managed to squeak out. "But, you look so- How did-" he couldn't hold it any longer. The great, powerful, almighty shaman king fell to his knees in hysterical laughter.

"Yoh, this isn't funny." Amidamaru was near tears himself. After getting the same reaction from Tokogero and Ryu, Chibo-chan had scurried off somewhere (where to exactly, Amidamaru didn't know; nor did he wish to ever find out). Taking no pity on the samurai what-so-ever, Ryu, Tokogero, and Jun had left him. This would not have been so bad if not for the fact that Amidamaru had no idea how to remove the infernal hair ties of doom.

"Okay, okay." Yoh chuckled one last time before straitening himself. "I'll help you get them out. How did Chibo-chan do this anyway?"

"I don't know Yoh." Amidamaru sighed. He could feel Yoh's fingers painstakingly remove each hair tie and untangle the long strands of hair.

Yoh frowned. He wasn't even halfway through untangling all the tiny braids, yet it was taking forever. "How long did this take her?"

"Only a few-" the spirit stopped when a green streak passed by. A moment later the familiar sounds of Lyserg paying homage to the porcelain god were heard.

"Be right back Amidamaru!" Yoh ran from the room to help his lover.

Amidamaru sighed once more and attempted to remove the braids himself, when someone made her presence know.

"Chibo-chan!" Oh, how the fairy sounded completely devastated that her masterpiece was coming undone! The devastation however, lasted only a moment before a new grin lite her feature. "Chibo-chan, Chibo-chan. Chibo-chan."

Amidamaru's complection paled despite not having a physical body, and therefore blood. In the small girl's hands were various bottles of hair spray, bobby-pins, glue, and glitter.

:-:-:-:-:

The food Ryu placed in from of Lyserg had seem normal enough. And Lyserg had felt perfectly fine as he lifted the chopsticks laden with food to his mouth. But once he had swallowed, the all too familiar acidic vile began to rise up his throat. It was all the dowser could do to run to the bathroom before his stomach rejected what it had been offered.

And that was how Lyserg came to be hunched over the toilet, emptying his belly. Yoh held his lover's hair; rubbing Lyserg's back and whispering soothing words. Once Lyserg's body had decided it was finished tormenting the dowser, he sank back into Yoh's arms and moaned wearily.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Lyserg wrinkled his nose. No matter how familiar he had become with it, vomit never had a pleasant aftertaste.

Yoh noticed his lover's discomfort. Chuckling softly, he kissed Lyserg's forehead. "Brush your teeth and take a nap. I'll wake you up when Hotaru comes back and we'll ask her how many there are, all right?"

"Okay." For a moment Lyserg had forgotten about the number of lives that were developing in his stomach.

Yoh wanted to say something to reassure his lover; but as he parted his lips to speak the front door slammed open.

"Let me go and stay away from me! I hate you!"

"Where are you going Horokeu?"

"Away from you!" The sound of Horo stomping up the stairs pounded throughout the house, followed by the sound of a slamming door.

"Kisama! Get out of my room Ainu Baka!"

"No! I'm hiding from Hao!"

Hao poked his head into the room, a questioning expression playing upon his features. "You are aware that your spirit is being tormented by a fairy wielding hair care supplies (some of which are mine), aren't you outouto?"

"Err..."

"Go on Yoh." Lyserg grabbed his toothbrush.

"Sweet dreams." Yoh gave his lover a smile before going to find Amidamaru and the others.

It was time for damage control.

:-:-:-:-:

After ridding his mouth of the vile taste his morning sickness had left him, he plodded up to his room. He had taken his time brushing his teeth. Given the current situations going on inside the Flame Inn, the dowser had decided it was best he didn't leave the bathroom until the screaming had diminished.

Once safely inside the haven that was his room, he curled into a ball on his bed. A hesitant hand slipped under his shirt. Gently, Lyserg massaged his stomach. No matter how many times people told him, no matter what his body told him, it just didn't seem real. That there was another little life inside of him. And there could be more then one! It just couldn't be real... It just...

Morphine pressed herself against her shaman's cheek. She was worried. Lyserg acted like he was excited about the baby, but she knew that there was more to it. Her shaman was scared of what was happening to him. And the worst part was, she didn't know if she could make it better.

Lyserg rolled onto his back, causing Morphine to settle upon his chest. His hand reached out to his spirit. Morphine caught one of his fingers and rubbed her cheek against it. Sending her shaman a look, she released Lyserg's imprisoned digit.

Lyserg knew that look all too well. That was her 'I know something's wrong, tell me what it is' frown.

"I fine Morphine. It's nothing." Lyserg tried to convince his spirit.

He received the 'don't lie' look and crossed arms.

"I'm just worried about the baby and how my body's going to react."

Morphine pushed forward with her 'and?' expression. The pixie wasn't going to back down.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Finally. Morphine hugged her knees to her chest and listened.

"I don't know anything about babies, or how to take care of them. Everyone is so happy and excited, that they haven't even wondered how it happened. I mean, I'm a boy. I shouldn't be having babies. And now, there could be more than one. Hotaru said that there wasn't enough room in my stomach for one baby, and is there is more..." Lyserg trailed off and bit his lip. "And it doesn't feel real. Even though tests proved it, and I can feel the mana developing in me, it just doesn't seem real." His hand slid under his shirt to touch his belly once again. "And I can't tell Yoh. He's so happy that we're having a baby. I don't want him... I just... I don't know any more. I don't know anything anymore."

Morphine was at a loss. She didn't know that her shaman was this upset about what was he going through.

"I... I want the baby." Lyserg said softly. "But I don't know if I can have it."

Morphine stayed at her shaman's side until he succumbed to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:

"We're back!" Hotaru called out to the house.

"Yeah, we're here!" Daichi added.

"Chibo-chan!" Hotaru's spirit guardian flew forward to glomp her shaman. "Chibo-chan! Chibo-chan!" She began to drag her shaman to the other room, where her masterpiece awaited.

"Aww! Amidamaru, you're so cute!"

Amidamaru was currently wishing for a second death. While half his hair was still in tiny braids, the other half was spiked, curled, and adorned with massive amount glitter, bows, and ribbons.

"Hmmm." Daichi had a hand on his chin, regarding the spirit with a look of utter concentration. "You look funny." Daichi finally concluded.

"Oh, Hotaru. I'm glad you're here." Yoh said. "I have a question for you."

"Whaties?" She covered Daichi's ears with her hands. "If it's about the boinking-"

"NO! No, it isn't." Kami-sama, was this girl obsessive? "How far along do you need to be to know how many babies there are?"

"Actually... If I use my mana to check... I could find out right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lyserg was worried about how his body would handle more then one baby." Yoh explained.

"Bring him down and let me check it out." Hotaru removed her gloves in preparation. Doing such a detailed check up would required as few barriers between the baby and Hotaru's mana as possible.

A few moments later, a sleepy Lyserg and everyone else in the house were in the living room.

"How many do you think there'll be?"

"Shut up Horo. Let the she-demon work."

"Kay Lyserg, I need you to remove your shirt and lay down on the couch here."

Lyserg gave her a wary look, but did as he was told. With so many people present, he felt a bit more secure. After all, more people, more witnesses.

"Good. Now Mr Shaman King man, over here please."

Yoh sat on the ground next to Hotaru, who was on her knees.

"Now give me your hand."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yeppers. You see, even though I can tell how many babies there are right now with my mana, it takes a lot of the shaman juice. So, if you feed me mana while I check the baby-waby-kins, it just makes it safer for me."

"Oh." Yoh placed his hand in hers and began to feed the Korean shaman mana. After all, it wasn't like he didn't have enough to go around.

"Okay now Lyserg. This is gonna tickle a little, so don't freak out on me."

Lyserg squeezed his eyes shut.

Hotaru laid her hand on his stomach, directly over the developing child.

And, it burned. It wasn't painful, but still, it burned. He could feel mana pouring into his stomach to surround the baby. The sensation began to prickle.

"Stop."

"Relax sweetie, almost done." Sweat ran down Hotaru's face. She was bending her mana, wrapping it around the child so she could feel it's shape.

Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Lyserg jerked up, panting slightly from the mana that lingered inside of him. Hotaru sagged against Yoh, completely drained.

"Congratulations boys." Hotaru panted. "There's one widdle baby waiting to be born."

And, there you go. Lyserg and Yoh are going to have one little bundle of joy. I apologize to all those who wanted there to be twins, but I wanted them to have one. As for the gender, that's still a surprise.

Next time, we will be skipping ahead three months. That means that Lyserg starts his second trimester, and is beginning to show! And thus, comes the cravings. But, not everything is happy. Lyserg want to know what the gender of the baby is, but Yoh wants it to be a surprise. Then, Yoh's parents visit and discover that they soon will be grandparents. As for Hao and Horo... Let's just wait and see.

So, the question now is who do you people think should win? Should Lyserg find out what gender the baby is, or will Yoh be able to keep it a surprise. It's a vote reviews, and whichever is wanted most in the reviews, wins.

Also, on a side note, I will be moving within the next week, and starting school at the beginning of next month. That, along with writing my novel, will keep me busy for a while, so please be patient.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed with... a CD with me singing my thanks. Reviewers, I apologize for my horrible singing before hand.

Dear NaTsUkO-ChAn, I was happy to answer your question. The website was loads of help, and Horo appreciate the concern. As for Anna, there is a reason that she's so out of character. I agree that after the initial shock, she would probably except Yoh and Lyserg as long as Yoh was happy. Anna's disdain will become know later on. Thank you for reviewing.

Beloved Luna-san, the term is Pennsylvanian. I have no idea where New Castle or Zombieland is, sorry. As for the man, while the woman does go through the most pain, she also has the experience of creating a new life within her, something men will never have. And as for men, you will see with Yoh, that dealing with the pregnant wife can be pain itself.

E n t w i n e d d e s t i n y, thank you for your review and kind words. No, I don't have pocky. I have PanPan, which a brand of Korean pocky where you did the sticks in frosting.

To souloverdrive, we all love Lyserg... Except for that one reviewer in chapter three. But he's just so cute, who couldn't love him? Many thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sonseray, I understand the confusion of having more than one account. I have two other accounts myself, not counting the one I share with Gemini Princess, but I'm not telling what they are! I'm glad you like Chibo-chan, although I don't think Amidamaru's going to be so enthusiastic. Thanks for your review!

Sweet celestial-gal fanfic really does need more Daichi love, as does Beyblade. I don't mind the late review, and here's the next chapter. Thank you for your review!

Dear, beloved Grace, I am honored that you see me as such a wonderful friend. Lyserg will start showing signs of pregnancy next chapter, and I don't think you are rude at all and I hope you keep reviewing. Good luck at the hospital and thank you for your review.

Soul-bandit, we all feel pity for Horo, but he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to date Hao. Many thanks for the review.

Dear Tai, thank you for your kind words and praise. Lyserg's going to waddling a in few chapters, so just wait for that. Thanks for the review!

I love you all!

Ja min'na-san!


	9. Chapter 8

**Kiseki**

I'm finally back! I just got internet about... yesterday, so here is the next chapter of Kiseki!

It's chapter eight and Yoh's parents arrive for a visit, and Mikihisa is scared. With votes a tied two to two, I just decided to follow the advice of my one friend who is following my story, but doesn't have a computer. So, she voted and that made things a three to two vote to find out what gender the baby is. And the cravings. Those are intirely the fault of my friend who helped me make them up. So, it's Miharu's fault, not mine!

This chapter is nearly 4,000 words long. Would people prefer shorter chapters as opposed to these ones? Because the these ones keep getting longer and longer. And preferences out there?

It was so awesome! I found a bunch of doujinshi on the internet, and found two HoroLysergs! So at the moment, I'm fighting with myself not to turn this into a HoroYohLyserg threesome fic. And I found a translated version of Funbari no Uta. I also found two doujinshis that explains Hao's past and how he created his little gang! And speaking of Hao, he keeps trying to molest Horo. I no longer have any say over what the fire shaman does in this fic.

And again, I do not speak Japanese, so I apologize for any mistakes I made with the title.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, I would have Funbari no Uta answer more questions than it asked! And we'd be able to see Lyserg's face, and Ren and Horo wouldn't have beards!

**Chapter Eight- Ryoshin to nyuji gender, Parents and baby genders**

Three months had passed, and Hotaru finally let Lyserg drop his diet from five hundred extra calories, down to three hundred. All the extra food, along with a happily developing baby, had caused a healthy bulge in Lyserg's waistline. Now, Lyserg was never one to be vain, but he couldn't help but glare a bit at the image the mirror offered him. The diet had certainly filled him about a bit. Not so much in his stomach as other places though. His already feminine face and figure had rounded out, making him look even more like a girl than he did before. Even his hands had plumped! This was a massive blow to his rapidly waning masculinity.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, hands resting on his swollen belly. Yoh seemed completely unaware of his lover's dilemma.

"You stole my pants." Yoh noted.

"Mine don't fit me anymore." He had every right to steal Yoh's clothes. It was Yoh's fault after all, that none of his clothes fit him any longer. Besides, it was a much better option than going... maternity clothes shopping. Lyserg managed to repress a shudder. Pirika and Jun were a bit too excited about taking the boy shopping, but considering the way Horo and Ren reacted after going shopping with their respected siblings, Lyserg decided to avoid it as long as he could. Even if it meant stealing Horo's clothes once Yoh's became too small for him. Or Hao's even. Lyserg blanched as he imagined his pregnant self in Hao's gaudy jeans; star buckle and straps and all. Well, maybe not Hao's clothing, but...

"You know I don't mind." Yoh buried his face in Lyserg's neck. "Besides, it's cute seeing you pregnant and wearing my clothes."

And there went the last of Lyserg's masculinity.

:-:-:-:-:

"Thank you for telling me this Anna."

Anna hung up the phone with a click, not even bothering to say goodbye. While it would be while still before she went into the final stages of her plan, that didn't mean she wouldn't make Lyserg's pregnancy as uncomfortable as possible.

Yes, Anna sat down, remembering the man's reaction to her information. This was going to be entertaining.

:-:-:-:-:

"What IS that?" Manta, had returned to the Asakura household for a visit. With his French course (not English as Yoh had thought beforehand) finally over, he could spend more time with his friends.

"A sandwich." Lyserg answered simply, as he continued his journey to his room.

Turning to Yoh, the non shaman wrinkled his nose. "Did Lyserg just make what I think he made?"

"If you're thinking he made a sandwich with pickles, Tabasco sauce, jellybeans, and strawberry syrup; then yes." Yoh sighed, plopping his head in his hand. "When Hotaru said that he was probably going to have weird cravings, I thought it was just gonna be pickles and ice cream like most women; not sandwiches and plums. The worst part was trying to find out exactly what he wanted. I don't even want to think about how many times I accidentally put blue jelly beans in it." Yoh winced at the memory. Whoever said 'Hell have no fury like a woman scorned' obviously have never seen a hormonal pregnant man being denied that which he craved.

Manta just nodded sympathetically, unsure of how to reply to that last statement.

"Hey everyone!" Hotaru skipped into the room, a bag slung across her chest. In the past few months the Korean Shaman had taken to waltzing (sometimes literally) into the house whenever she chose. "How's dad and blondie doing?"

"Hi Hotaru."

"We're good."

"Great. Where's mommy?" Hotaru plopped onto a chair, setting her bag next to her.

"Lyserg's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Eating."

"Eating what?"

"A sandwich."

"Pickles, jellybeans, and strawberry syrup?"

"And Tabasco sauce."

"Hey Hotaru, are craving like this... normal?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, weird cravings are normal. It's the body's own unique way of telling a mommy what nutrition her baby needs."

"... What kind of nutrition do you get out of that?"

"Not a single clue!" Hotaru giggled. "nehoo, I brought plums!" Pulling the fruit out of her bag, she placed it on Yoh's lap. "Be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Lyserg'll let me poke him!" With that, the young doctor disappeared from sight.

Manta raised an eyebrow at the shaman king. "Poke Lyserg?"

"She means a checkup." Yoh went into the kitchen, plums in hand.

"Did she bring her guardian with her?" Manta had heard the many horror stories of the small pixie. After tormenting Amidamaru for several weeks, Chibo-chan had moved on to Tokegero, Lee Pai Long, Horo at one point (Hao had been too amused by the situation to actually stop and help his lover), had revisited Bason for old times sake, and was currently looking for a new playmate (who Manta was desperately hoping wouldn't be him).

Amidamaru rushed past Manta and all but dove into the memorial tablet in Yoh's pocket. Just because Chibo-chan was looking for new playmates didn't mean that she had anything against playing with the old ones.

"That'd be a yes." Yoh chuckled, flopping back onto the couch with a content sigh. He gave himself about five more minutes until he had to go upstairs and rescue Lyserg from Hotaru. In the past few months, Lyserg had begun to trust the Korean shaman, to a point. No matter how much time the two spent together, Yoh doubted that Lyserg would ever fully except the flaming redhead.

And with Lyserg being four months pregnant, that had caused a bit of an argument between him and Yoh.

But before had a chance to fully ponder his predicament, a knocking on the door drove him from his musings. A bit confused, Yoh went to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anybody in particular, and he sure wasn't expecting to see who was behind the door.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

While it wasn't odd for Mikihisa to stop by for the occasional, unannounced, visit; Yoh usually had to travel to Izumo to see his mother.

"We received an interesting message Yoh." Mikihisa paused, as if unsure how to continue.

"Okay..." Yoh stepped aside to allow his parents into his house.

"It was from Anna." Keiko added solemnly. "She said that you are going to be a father soon." She looked into her son's eyes. "Is that true?"

Yoh gulped slightly. He had avoided telling his parents about his and Lyserg's 'bun in the oven' as Jun affectionately called it. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't take the good news as well as his friends had. But there was no lying to his mother. She would catch him. "Yeah."

"First you break your engagement with Anna, now you've abandoned Lyserg as well?" Mikihisa was taken aback. It was one thing for his son to break the engagement with Anna, that had been arranged. But he never expected Yoh to leave Lyserg as well. He was sure Yoh loved the British shaman. And further more, a child on the way! Yoh had made it quite clear what his preferences were not long after the shaman tournament.

"I didn't abandon Lyserg." Yoh explained as calmly as he could. "It's just really hard to explain."

"Try."

"Ah well, you see-"

"YOH!" steps were stomped on as Hotaru came into the room. Pouting. "Lyserg won't let me examine-" Pausing to blink, Hotaru turned to the newcomers. "Mikihisa-san?"

"Hotaru." the man nodded in acknowledgement.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Mikihisa-san worked with my family on a really nasty evil ghost spirit thingy back home a few years back. Actually, he helped teach me a bunch about the mana systems of unborn babies and shaman who are preggers." Hotaru noted almost fondly. She knew years ago that she would make a profession out of helping others with their children after finding out about her own condition.

Then suddenly, Mikihisa realized something. "Why would you be examining Lyserg? Don't you only treat..." he gestured, unable to actually say it. The idea in his head; it couldn't be real. That couldn't be the reason Yoh was expecting and why Hotaru was...

Oh Kami-sama, say it isn't so.

"Yoh?" Lyserg had followed the psychopathic doctor, in hopes of hiding behind Yoh. His slim hand clutched protectively over his stomach, and kept his shirt pulled tight.

The bulge was easily visible.

"You see, I didn't abandon Lyserg." Yoh laced his fingers with Lyserg's. "He's pregnant, and we're going to have a baby."

Mikihisa's head was spinning. His son, his seventeen year old son, had gotten his boyfriend, another guy, pregnant. It wasn't possible. This had to be a dream or something. He was hallucinating! That had to be it! Because there was no way Lyserg was standing there next to his son with a fat stomach, and pregnant! Pregnant! No! Lyserg wasn't pregnant! He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't! After all, Lyserg was still sixteen; far too young to be having a child. Shaking his head Mikihisa took another look at Lyserg.

Lyserg was still standing there; still as pregnant as he had been a few moments ago.

Keiko's reaction was completely different. Smiling in only a way a mother could, she said happily, "Congratulations. How much longer until the baby is due?"

:-:-:-:-:

Hao raised his hand to open the door, but quickly turned around and grabbed Horo's hand instead. Without a word of explanation, he began to drag the ice shaman away form the Asakura household.

"Hao?" Horo tugged Hao's jacket sleeve with his free hand. "What are you doing? Home's that way."

"My... parents are visiting." Was all he said.

"Oh." That was all that really needed to be said. It would be rather pointless to note that Hao and his parents didn't really get along; at least, he and Mikihisa didn't get along. Keiko was a bit more excepting of the situation. And while there was no longer any malice between Mikihisa and Hao, there certainly wasn't any love in the relationship. "So, where are we going?"

A familiar sadistic smile crossed Hao's lips. "You'll see."

Horo momentarily entertained the idea of going back to the house and leaving Hao. The look however, changed his mind. While Horo was sure that he wouldn't like what Hao had in mind, he knew that turning tail would be even worse.

Yep, Horo gulped. Much, much worse.

:-:-:-:-:

"Pregnant. Pregnant. My son's having a child with another man. A pregnant man. I'm going to be a grandfather. There's going to be a baby soon. Lyserg's pregnant."

Hotaru peered at the muttering man. After the initial shock, he was lead to a nice chair to sit in until he recovered. That was about seven minutes ago and the man was still muttering to himself.

"I think you broke Mikihisa-san." Hotaru eventually said, twirling to face the three remaining shaman in the room. Manta had left to give Yoh and Lyserg some alone time with Yoh's parents. "So, let's get a move on, shall we?"

"How long have you known you were pregnant Lyserg?" Keiko asked with a smile. She had feared that because both her sons were less than enthusiastic about settling down with a nice woman, she wouldn't have any grandchildren. This, despite her husband's opinion, was a welcome surprise. She suppressed a giggle of pure feminine glee. Yes, this was a very welcome surprise.

"Three months ago. I'm four months pregnant now." the dowser twisted his hands in laps. Even though he and Yoh had been together for the better part of four years now, he had never really spent much time with Yoh's parents.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Lyserg's face swiftly changed from an expression of nervousness, to one better described as venomous. Yoh quickly braced himself for the mood swing that was sure to follow.

"We don't know yet." the dowser took a deep breath to compose himself. He had learned over the past few months that he had the habit of taking his foul moods out on the so called, 'innocent bystanders.' And while (in his mind at least) Hao was far from an innocent bystander, Lyserg didn't want to take his frustrations with Yoh out on Keiko.

Keiko turned to Yoh for an explanation.

"We're trying to decide whether we want to find out if it's gonna be a girl or boy." Yoh said carefully. Truthfully, he wanted it to be a surprise. It was pointless to say that Lyserg was less than supportive of Yoh's idea. And he wasn't the least bit shy in letting Yoh know it.

"Er..." Hotaru's eyes darted about. She had heard this argument before. Last time she had been in the room when Lyserg and Yoh discussed it... She didn't want to repeat that again. Ever. "Hey Lyserg! I didn't finish giving you your checkup! Come on!" she grabbed the dowser's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Hotaru! Let me go!" Lyserg yelled as he was pulled up the stairs.

"Not until I've checked on the baby-waby-kins! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Don't touch me! Stop it!"

"Not until I'm done! Now be quiet like a good little boy and let me examine you!"

"You don't need to examine that!"

"I need to go take care of that." Yoh scurried up the stairs.

Mikihisa buried his head in his hands and groaned.

This was going to be a long, LONG, day.

:-:-:-:-:

Horo looked around, mouth agape. He blinked once, then twice, then a third time for good measure. Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Hao smirked at the ice shaman's expression. "What is it Horokeu?"

"I give. What do you want?"

Hao smirk grew even more smug. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Horokeu. You'll have to explain."

"No way. There has to be a catch. There's no way you'd do something like this-" Horo gestured about, "without wanting something in return. So, what do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Horo sighed. There was a reason he stayed with the relentless pyro, now if only he could remember what it was.

"Come now Horo." the fire shaman's arms wrapped around Horo, speaking softly into the Ainu's ear. "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this." A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek.

Oh yeah. That was why.

:-:-:-:-:

"You and Lyserg make with the talkly-talk. I'll go keep your parents busy for a while."

Yoh let Hotaru walk past him without argument. Once her footsteps faded away, Yoh walked over to the bed.

Lyserg sat on the bed, staring out the window. "Do you want to go first, or should I?" Yoh asked taking a seat next to his lover.

"I want to know what the baby is." Lyserg started. "I can't wait any longer. I don't want any surprises. I want to know what's happening inside me." the green haired boy, still a child who would soon bring another into the world, leaned into the embrace the other offered. "I know you want it to be a surprise, but I can't do that. I just can't."

Yoh held Lyserg tighter. "All right. We'll ask Hotaru and find out." He felt the dowser squeeze his hand in thanks. After all, words weren't always needed, were they?

:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Hotaru-"

"You have an appointment tomorrow at the clinic at nine. So better be there bright and early! I'd use my mana now like the last few checkups, but it's better to use an actual sonogram machine -thingy to see if the little one's got double X's or an X with a Y."

Yoh blinked, surprised. "How'd you-"

"cause I'm the best baby doctor in the whole wide world." Hotaru interrupted once again. "Plus, Lyserg really wanted to know and you're too big of a sweetheart not to let him." Pinching Yoh's cheek like one would a child's, she grabbed her bag. "I explained some things to Mikihisa-san and your mommy. Your dad's starting to get over the shock." She giggled. If Yoh didn't know any better, he would have thought Hotaru got an absurd amount of joy out of the entire situation. On the other hand, for Yoh to know better that would involve figuring out the way Hotaru's mind worked. Two words: Forbidden Territory.

"Thanks Hotaru. See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye daddy! Make sure mommy eats his plums!"

:-:-:-:-:

Ren stood, looking over the scene before him. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Ren what are doing here!" Pirika jumped up in surprise. She had been once again preparing The Surprise. This particular session of preparation had taken her to The Store; one place she never thought she'd find Ren.

"I like the scarves they sell here. That still doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"It's a secret!" Pirika winked. "But seriously Ren, you can't tell anyone that you saw me here, okay? Not a single one."

"Whatever you like." Ren shrugged, walking past the young girl in favor of looking at a selection of handmade scarves. "Oh, just so you know; Hao seems to be making another attempt of claiming Horo's virginity."

"So! That bastard tries to corrupt Onii-chan everyday." Pirika growled.

"Yes, well it appears to be working this time."

"WHAT! Where are they! When I get my hands on Hao I'm gonna-"

"The last I knew, they were in the park." Ren cut the girl's ramblings short. No sooner had he said those words, Pirika bolted.

In the back of his mind, Ren contemplated sending a silent apology, but then decided against it. Whatever Horo got, he more likely than not deserved.

:-:-:-:-:

Horo gasped lightly as Hao used his lips to tease the ice shaman's neck. Somewhere along the line, his shirt and jacket had been discarded. Despite the fact that it was well into November, the cold never did bother Horo much.

Hao smirked to himself. He had known that this was a good idea. Step one, set the perfect mood. Step two, seduce Horo. Step three, make sure that Horo was so far gone he would put no fight when Hao began the final stage of the plan. Ah, the final stage. That would undoubtedly be Hao's favorite part.

Everything was perfect. Nothing to distract them, nothing to stop them, and most importantly, no one to interrupt-

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ONII-CHAN HAO!"

"Pirika!" Horo pulled away from Hao to stare at his sister in shock. "What are you doing here!"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt! I can't believe you Onii-chan! I trusted you! I thought that you were strong enough to resist Hao! But here are you with him like a- like a whore!"

Hao groaned and pulled Horo back to him. "Are you finished yet?"

If Pirika's could shoot daggers, Hao'd be completely impaled by now. "What was that!"

"Are you finished?" Hao enounced each word slowly. "We were in the middle of something, and I know Horokeu would prefer that you not be a witness."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HIM HAO!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Rolling his eyes, Horo let his forehead fall against Hao's shoulder. It seemed that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a nice, long while.

:-:-:-:-:

The night before had been a restless one. Once again, Hao and Horo had not returned come sunset. This seemed to upset Mikihisa more than Hao's presence would have for some reason.

Pirika had eventually come home, but she had been swearing and mumbling to herself the entire night. No one really wanted to ask the Ainu what it was that upset her; everyone feared what it would be.

After going to bed, Lyserg had trouble falling asleep. It seemed every time he dozed off, he would jerk back awake after only a few moments. He was inexplicably nervous for some reason. Why was he so nervous when he should be excited to find out about the baby?

Yoh (who had been awake the entire time), had wrapped his arms around the younger teen in a comforting embrace and told him to go to sleep.

Lyserg had fallen asleep not long after that, but seven thirty was too early to get up. Lyserg didn't know whether to be thankful that Hotaru had given them the first appointment of the day, or resentful for getting up at such an early hour.

Lyserg had gotten far to used to sleeping in everyday.

"MORNING!" Hotaru chirped at the couple as they entered. "Step inside and I'll take you for a ride! Follow me, follow me, and we'll see what's growing inside of Lyserg's tummy!" the redhead giggled at her rhyming as she downed the rest of her coffee.

Yoh blinked. "How much coffee had you had so far?"

"Only six or seven cups, but they were about one forth sugar each, so that's... less than six or seven cups!" Hotaru giggled once again. "Kay, now Lyserg-chan, you need to take off your jacket and your shirt and your belt and you can take off your pants too if ya want." Hotaru rolled a contraption over to the examining table.

"I'm not taking off my pants." Lyserg twitched. It was too early for this.

"I'll give you a blanket to put over your legs. I am a professional after all." Hotaru snapped the rubber glove against her wrist. "Owies."

"No."

"Well at least unzip them and pull them down some. I need to be able to get to the baby." Again, she snapped the rubber glove against her other wrist. "Itai!"

Lyserg did what the (and he used this term very loosely) 'doctor' asked. Lying on the examining table, he shivered when Hotaru squirted a huge glob of cold gel onto his stomach.

"Kay, now if you look at the scene right here on the sonomogram, you'll get to see a picture of your little baby-waby-kins." Hotaru took the senor and stuck it in the glob of gel. She moved it about, looking at the screen as she did so. After a moment, she paused. "Ah-ha! See this right here?" Hotaru's finger traced a faint outline.

"Is that the baby?" Yoh tilted his head to the side and squinted.

"Yes indeedy. Though Lyserg's carrying it a bit higher than I thought. Usually the baby would be around here." Hotaru pointed a few inches below where the baby actually was.

Lyserg tried his hardest not to squirm. The sensor was uncomfortable with Hotaru jamming it in his side. "Is a boy or a girl?"

"Give me a second." Hotaru moved the sensor about a bit more in order to get a better angle. "It is a, a..." Hotaru's face broke into the biggest smile possible. "It's a little girl! Ah, how cute! You two are going to have a itty bitty baby girl! Congratulations you two!"

Lyserg and Yoh are gonna have a baby girl! Sorry for everyone who wanted a boy though. Maybe they'll have another baby? I smell a sequel. Anyway, I hope I kept Mikihisa in character. I don't know him very well. And as for Yoh and Lyserg's ages, I thought that Lyserg was the same age as Yoh. I had no idea that he was a year younger. Therefore, instead of Lyserg being seventeen and pregnant, he's sixteen and pregnant. I feel bad now...

And as for Hao, anyone else ever have a character that wrote himself? Hao's been doing that the entire chapter. I had to stop myself a couple of times and change the scene because Hao kept trying to NC-17 things to Horo. I think I need to write a couple of lemons and post them on adultfanfic . net once it's up and running again.

And the best part about moving, I found an anime store that has anime meetings every week! It is the most wonderful place in the world. There aren't that many manga compared to other book stores, but there are so many figurines and candy and J pop and J rock and DVDs and games and even Japanese PS2. I love it.

And two notes for the story. One, I realized that in a lot of reviews that there were remarks about Anna being out of character. There is a very good reason for that, which will be revealed within the next few chapters. Also, would anyone like a story explain how Yoh and Lyserg got together? I have one in my head, but I'm not sure if I should write it.

Next chapter, another month passes by. The baby starts to kick, and Yoh and Lyserg start to think up names. And of course everyone wants to help name the baby. Hotaru talks about the wonders of breast feeding, which does nothing but scare Lyserg. We also find out why Hotaru became a baby doctor, and the angstyness behind it. Anna is getting scarier, and Chocolove comes for a visit. I apologize in advance for not being able to keep him in character, though I will try my hardest.

I shall now thank everyone who reviewed with messages written as subtitles on Shaman King AMVs! There aren't enough of these out there.

Hey KuroUsagi! I know the pain of moving, I just did a bit ago. Thanks for the kind words, and trust me, Lyserg's just as happy as you are that he's not having twins.

Luna-san, it always amazes me how much you love this fic, even though you don't like yaoi. You got to find out what the baby is though! I'm sorry about your cousins, and don't worry. My family members are rednecks, so there is no offense to the hillbilly comment. I'm not though. Just my dad's side of the family.

Nice to see your review Tai. You found out the gender of the baby, and thanks for reviewing!

Hello once again celestial-gal. Sorry you lost your vote. Thanks for the well wishes and the review.

Hey S u i t o n. I'm glad my fanfiction makes you laugh. Hotaru is scary at times, just wait until the next chapter. And don't worry, I'm sure how exactly yet, but she will get to fight later on. Thanks for you review!

Hello 205780. You would not believe how surprised I was to be receiving reviews from a guy. That's just awesome. Sorry about you losing the poll. I'll keep your baby's names in mind though. And I hope this is satisfying enough for helping Amidamaru. Many thanks for the review.

Dear justsomeyaoifangirl, thank you so much for the review!

Dear Sheik, glad I have exposed you to YohLyserg. Though I'm a bit sorry I got you hooked when there is so little fanfiction out there for it. Don't worry about Anna, and thank you for the review.

Hello souloverdrive. Truthfully Horo does strike me as more strait then gay, but he also seems like a I like who I like kind of guy. As in where he's mainly strait, if the love of his life was a guy, he'd be cool with it. I have no idea when the baby will be born. I haven't planned that far ahead yet. Thank you for the review.

What's going on Sonseray? Chibo-chan is an awesome character. Thank you very much for your review.

Well, thank you all for reading, and I hope you review!

Ja min'na-san!


	10. Chapter 9

**Kiseki**

Wow. I can't believe that so many people wanted me to continue this. I was considering discontinuing it because, well, I think it's crap. It moved too fast, Anna was completely out of character (even though there is a reson for it), I screw up on a lot of the baby facts, nor did I research it nearly enough, and I have yet to give Hotaru or Chibo-chan the background story they deserve. But, I received so many reviews asking me to update it (even in some reviews for my other stories), that I decided to use my vacation to crank out another chapter. So for everyone who read, reviewed, and especially those who asked for more, here's chapter nine.

This chapter contains Chocolove, a peek into Hotaru's past, baby names, and a sadistic Anna. Oh, and of course, hormonal Lyserg. You have been warned.

And again, I do not speak Japanese, so I apologize for any mistakes I made with the title.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. I'm so poor right now, I can't afford the three dollar Shaman King calendar that's at my local anime store. Shaman King isn't mine.

**Chapter Nine- Inbo to Nazukeru Aka-chan, Plots and Naming Baby**

:-:-:-:-:

"How's Lyserg's little baby-waby doing? Is she being a good little girl? I bet she is. Yes she is." Hotaru crooned, rubbing her cheek against the dowser's stomach lovingly. "Because she's the bestest little fetus in the entire world. Yes she is. Oh yes she is."

"Hotaru, stop. You're being really creepy." Manta said, watching the scene with a mixture of amusement and fear. "Besides, he'll wake up if you keep rubbing his stomach."

"Meanie." Hotaru huffed, reluctantly pulling away from Lyserg. Lyserg had fallen asleep on the couch earlier, where Hotaru had found him and began her cuddling session.

"Hey Hotaru, is it normal for pregnant… people to sleep this much? I mean, I was reading some things on the internet, and it said it was normal for pregnant people to get tired easily during the first trimester, but Lyserg's halfway through his second. Not to mention Lyserg didn't sleep nearly as much when he wasn't pregnant." Manta couldn't help but ask his question. Sure, Hotaru hadn't mentioned anything about it, so it probably wasn't too big a deal. And Yoh and the other's didn't seem to think anything was wrong… But Lyserg seemed to be sleeping more and more every day now.

"Nope, not usual, but not bad either."

"I don't get it."

"Well, how to explain." Hotaru scratched her chin with her gloved hand in a 'thinking pose.'

"Hi Hotaru. What's up?" Yoh entered the room, giving Lyserg a quick look over. His eyes stayed longest on the prominent swell of the other's belly.

"Explaining to Manta why mommy's been sleeping so much lately because he's preggy-weggy." Hotaru answered, spinning about to face Yoh. "Okay, what do you guys know about mana?"

The two looked at her as if to say, "Am REALLY I supposed to answer that?"

"Kay, stupid question." Hotaru waved it away, taking a blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it around Lyserg in a motherly fashion. "Mana is what cha use to do things like Unity and oversoul and stuff, but you can call it life energy too. Right now, Lyserg's using lots and lots of mana for the baby-waby-kins. Not only is the baby feeding off of mommy's mana like all fetuses do; but the womb is being supported with his mana. That explain things for ya?"

"Um… Yes?"

"I'll try again! First off, all babies absorb mommy's mana when they're in the womb same as they do mommy's nutrients and air and everything else. Lyserg's baby is the Shaman King's baby too. Cause the baby's parents have so much mana, the baby gonna be born with lots of mana. So, the baby absorbing more of Lyserg's mana than is normal. Now for the fact that mommy's a man; his womb is kinda like an form of mana manipulation. In other words, Lyserg's womb is basically mana itself, which also takes up a bunch of shaman juice." Hotaru placed a pillow she had found in the corner of the room during her little speech under Lyserg's head. "It takes a lot of energy, so it's natural for him to be tired. Especially now when all the baby's organs are developing and growing and stuff."

"What if the baby starts to take too much mana?" Manta asked curiously.

"Then he'll need another person or two to feed him mana a couple a times during the day. But if that happens, I'll catch it early. So, no worries peoples." Hotaru glanced around the room. "Anyone see where my widdle Chibo-chan went?"

"Not today-"

Horo's screams interrupted Yoh's answer.

"Get away from me! I'm not going to play dress up or beauty parlor or any other of your little games!" The ice shaman slammed the door, jerking Lyserg awake.

"What's going on?" the dowser rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Chibo-chaaaannnnnn!" the pixie wailed forlornly.

"No and that's final! Hao, help me out here!"

"No."

"Bastard! No, let go of my Chibo-chan! I'm not playing! Go find Bason or someone else to play with!"

"Chibo-chan! Chibo-chan, Chibo-chan, Chibo-chan!"

"Go play with Ren!"

There was silence…

"Chibo-chan!" the pixie burst out happily, scampering away.

"Ren's going to kill you now." Hao remarked offhandedly; resting his chin on Horo's shoulder.

Horo just groaned and hung his head. The four watched as Horo slowly shuffled past the living room door. Hao, of course, was making it as difficult as possible by clinging to Horo's back.

"Kay-kays… Now where was I?" Hotaru turned away from the dysfunctional couple and back to the three shaman in the room.

Lyserg ignored the redhead and laid back down in attempts of returning to sleep. Sadly, his plans were thwarted.

"Wakey-wakey Lysergie-kins." Hotaru sat on the floor next to the couch and prodded the dowser. "I gotta ask you some questions."

"I already had breakfast, I ate red meat last night, and I drank my milk." Lyserg pulled the blanket over his head as a pitiful shield.

With the utmost innocent expression possible, Hotaru asked, "Speaking of milk, do you know that breast milk is always the perfect temperature for babies?"

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Manta grabbed his laptop.

"See you later Manta." Once his friend was gone, Yoh turned to the doctor. "Um, Hotaru, what does that have to do with anything?" Yoh asked cautiously.

"I need to talk to Lyserg about it." Hotaru explained happily.

"I don't want to have this conversation." Lyserg declared from beneath the blanket.

"Too bad, you're getting it. Now, do you want to go upstairs like a good little boy and let me examine you, or do you want me to do it here where absolutely anyone can just walk in a see you?"

"I want to go to sleep."

"Yooohhhh. Lyserg's being mean a-gain."

"Come on Lyserg. Let's go upstairs. When Hotaru's done looking at you, you can go back to sleep and she won't bother you for the rest of the day."

"I won't?" Hotaru tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh! Yeah! I won't."

Rolling his eyes, Lyserg allowed Yoh to help him to his feet. Once the three were upstairs in the bedroom with the door securely shut, Hotaru began to make the most of her time.

"Okay Lyserg, mommy needs to take off his shirt so I can check something."

This was nothing new to Lyserg by any means. Hotaru would often demand that Lyserg take off his shirt so she could examine his stomach. Pulling off his (Yoh's) sweater, the dowser shivered as his skin met the cool air.

Instead of Hotaru's hands prodding the bulging stomach like she usually did, her hands went up to… fondle… Lyserg's chest…

"What are you doing!" Lyserg tried to pull away, his face red with mortification.

"Checking to see if any mammary glands are developing. Now stay still." Hotaru bit her lips as she squeezed… well, that doesn't really need to be said.

"Stop it!" Lyserg grabbed the Korean shaman's shoulders and shoved her away.

"Oof! Hotaru fell over backwards. "That wasn't nice! Yoh, Lyserg's still being mean to me!"

"You were molesting me!"

"Err…"

"I was not! I was just checking to see if you were developing mammary glands!"

"I don't even know what mammary glands are!"

"It's the gland in the mother's breast that produces milk for the baby once it's born."

Lyserg stopped, mortification dying his face an even darker shade of red. His arm reached for the drawer of the bedside table that held his pendulum.

Yoh quickly grabbed Lyserg's hand and pulled the dowser to his chest. The dowser was using enough mana just by being pregnant. Spirit control was not something he should be attempting. "Lyserg, no spirit control, remember?"

"It's okay Yoh. It's just a mood swing. Lyserg's not really mad at me. He wuvs me!" Hotaru went forward to hug her victim.

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, now mommy. Stress isn't good for the baby-waby-kins. You need to relax and be calm."

Lyserg clenched his hands into fists. This woman, this THING…

"And even though you aren't developing boobies, if mommy starts to take estrogen pills; that will cause him to develop boobies and, in theory, produce milk." Hotaru finished with a smile.

She was driving him insane!

Yoh winced slightly as Lyserg's hold on his hand became painfully tight. "Hotaru, maybe you should go see how Chibo-chan is doing."

"Okay, fine." The sigh Hotaru added there was rather melodramatic. "Just remember that breast milk is a lot healthier for babies-"

"Goodbye Hotaru."

"-and studies show babies that drink breast milk are less likely to be get sick-"

"Goodbye Hotaru."

"-and that it creates and even greater bond between that mommy and the baby-waby-kins-"

"Goodbye Hotaru."

"Kays! See you guys tomorrow!" The door closed.

"Relax." Yoh murmured into Lyserg's ear.

"I'm not breast feeding."

"I know." Yoh stroked the other's back. "I know. Just relax for now, okay?" Yoh turned and laid Lyserg onto his back. Almost immediately, the dowser sifted to his side in order to take the weight of the growing baby off his spin. Yoh was just was quick to snuggle down next to Lyserg.

"Stop it." Lyserg muttered as he cuddled closer.

"Stop what?" Yoh asked innocently as he tugged the blanket over the two.

"Rubbing my stomach."

"But the baby likes it." Yoh argued playfully.

"I don't." Lyserg murmured as he fell asleep.

Smiling, Yoh brushed Lyserg's hair out of his face, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Pulling the dowser into his arms, he too fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:

"How is Lyserg doing?" Ryu asked. He sat cross-legged on the floor; Chibo-chan playing with his hair. The pixie had been delighted when she discovered that one the gel was removed, Ryu's hair was quite long.

"He tired and cranky, but he's fine." Hotaru answered, helping Chibi-chan put tiny braids in Ryu's hair.

"Tell me Miss Hotaru, why did you decide to become a baby doctor?"

"cause my gonads don't work!"

Ryu sputtered. "What!"

"My gonads, my ovaries. The ovaries produce the female sex hormones estrogen and progesterone. Estrogen and progesterone are what develop the female figure, as well as maintain the bleeding cycles and the development of the womb when a lady's preggers and stuff. My ovaries don't make enough estrogen or progesterone. That's why I got small boobies, almost no curves, and why I can't have babies. So, when I found out that my baby making parts were broken, I decided to become a baby doctor because I love babies!" Hotaru chirped, tying off another braid.

"But, isn't it depressing?" Tokegero asked.

"An incy-wincy bit, yeah." Hotaru admitted as she began to paint Ryu's nails with a purple, sparkly polish. "But the gods took away my baby making powers for a reason. Besides, if my gonads weren't broken, I wouldn't have started studying the baby making process as early as I did; if at all. And if that happened, I wouldn't have met Faust so Faust wouldn't have called me to help Lyserg with the baby, and you guys would never have met me, and I wouldn't have seen my Ren-chan, and… and…" Hotaru paused, a confused look on her feature. "What was the question again?"

"Chibo-chan!" Chibo-chan tugged at Hotaru's shirt, gesturing with a hairtye. "Chibo-chan, chibo-chan?"

"Hmm.." Hotaru examined Ryu's face closely. "Yeah, his beardy-thing's long enough to braid."

"Chibo-chan!"

:-:-:-:-:

Anna sat, thinking over the information she had been given. Her spirit servants were thorough if nothing else. Of course, most of the spirits she summoned from the afterlife had been spies or people of similar trade while they had been alive. Being an itako had many perks.

Lyserg would die. That had already been decided. But the question was, what would be done with the unborn child?

She was still a part of Yoh. Anna couldn't overlook that. It was the child's fault the womb she rested in was false.

The child should have been hers. The child would be hers. Anna would wait until the child was ready to be born. Then, before Lyserg could give birth, she would remove the child herself and claim the babe as her own.

All she had to do now was wait three more months. Lyserg would be nearly full term by then, and the baby would be able to survive the early delivery.

Only three months left until she struck.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day at the Flame Inn was rather peaceful. Hotaru had another patient to take care of, so she was not present. Jun had taken Daichi and Chibo-chan to the park (Jun was quickly becoming a mother to the two). Pirika had gone with them to discuss The Surprise with Jun. Hao was quiet, for the moment. Hao was sitting on the couch, and Horo was using the fire shaman's thigh as a pillow. Hao was more than happy to play with the other's blue locks, despite Horo's grumbling and the occasional smack. Ren was in the room with them, although he was ignoring them in favor of a book. Lyserg was in the kitchen. Ryu had gone shopping. Manta had another cram school class (Yoh was beginning to think Manta was trying to take every course they offered before the next school year). The spirits were out and about in the house. And Yoh? Yoh was answering the door.

Almost immediately, a loud "I just flew in from New York and boy are my arms tired!" was screeched in his ear.

"Hi Chocolove."

"Hey Yoh. What's going on?"

"That was possibly the worst joke I have ever heard." Ren entered the hallway.

"Aww… Come on Ren. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was horrible."

"Reee-eeeennnnnn!"

During Ren and Chocolove's conversation, Lyserg wandered into the hallway, plum in hand.

"Hey Lyserg! Long time no- Hey! What happened? You're as big as a house!"

Lyserg was well into the fifth month of his pregnancy, and looked every day of it. Even Yoh's sweat shirt and a pair of Horo's baggy pants (even baggier on Lyserg's otherwise slender form), did nothing to hide it.

Chocolove, despite his years of shamanic training, wasn't able to dodge the plum chucked at his head.

"OW!" the American shaman rubbed the newly forming lump on his forehead. "What was that for!"

Lyserg had already turned around and stomped his way back into the kitchen. Yoh was close behind him.

"Did I miss something?" Chocolove asked.

"Yes." Ren answered, leaving the room.

"Hey, wait! What did I miss? Huh? What happened? Ren? Ren!" Chocolove followed Ren into the living room.

:-:-:-:-:

"He didn't know." Yoh soothed the dowser who was in his arms. He held his lover a little tighter when soft sobs reached his ears. "There's no reason to cry. You're five months pregnant, of course you're going to show." Yoh murmured. His hand stroked Lyserg's trembling back.

"But it's true." Lyserg sniffled. "I can't fit into anything anymore, I haven't been able to wear my clothes for over two months!"

"Because you're pregnant." Yoh said, kissing the top of Lyserg's head. "Besides, remember what Hotaru said? It's better for you to weigh a little more than you have too. It's safer for you and the baby."

Lyserg nodded. Calming down a bit, he allowed Yoh to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Better?" Yoh asked, kissing Lyserg again when he nodded yes. "Do you want anything?"

Lyserg shook his head no. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'm going to explain things to Chocolove, all right?"

"Yeah." Yoh gave Lyserg one last reassuring kiss before turning to the living room where a headache- Chocolove was no doubt awaiting him.

:-:-:-:-:

"Peace offering!"

As soon as Yoh entered the living room, he found Chocolove bowing, a book held out to him.

"What is it?" Yoh took the book.

"Baby names." Chocolove answered, straitening. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know he was pregnant, honest, I swear! Even I wouldn't joke about a pregnant lady's -er, guy's weight."

"They're too dangerous." Hao commented from the couch.

"Exactly! No, wait! I mean, it's mean! It's mean to tease someone who's pregnant about their baby belly!" Chocolove attempted to defend himself.

Yoh looked over the book in hand. A book of baby names, including gender, meaning, and origin. "Chocolove?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a book of baby names?"

"Props!" Chocolove smiled. "You need one anyways, don't you? I mean, Lyserg looks like he has to be at least halfway through."

"Five months." Yoh answered, flipping to the girl's names. Ayame looked nice.

Lyserg entered the room, and was quickly given the same treatment by Chocolove.

:-:-:-:-:

It had been a few days after Chocolove's arival; and by then, everyone had taken the baby book and made their suggestions.

Yoh and Lyserg had to hole themselves in their room to get a moment's peace from the constant barrage of suggestions.

"First name is going to be Japanese, right?" Lyserg asked, snuggling next to Yoh on their bed.

Yoh nodded. "If you want it to be."

"What about her middle name?"

"Middle name?" Yoh blinked, slightly confused.

"Oh, I forgot." Lyserg blushed, a touch embarrassed. "In Japan, you don't have middle names. I think it's a western tradition."

"What's your middle name?" Yoh couldn't help but ask.

"Codeine." Lyserg answered, beginning to flip through the pages of the name book.

Yoh could practically see Lyserg's anxiety radiating off of him. "What did you want for the baby's middle name?"

"Rebecca." Lyserg answered softly, not looking up from the book.

Yoh's eyes softened. "Your mother's name?"

Nodding, Lyserg leaned into Yoh's comforting embrace.

"Let's find a name, all right?" Yoh pulled Lyserg close to his side, a arm reaching around his waist to rub idly at his stomach.

Lyserg smacked the hand lightly, not fighting when Yoh began to stroke the swollen mound again.

"The baby's going to be born late June right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to name her after a season." Lyserg rested his head on Yoh's shoulder.

"What about after a flower? Ayame, Hana, Kohana, Ran?"

"Isn't Ren's mother's name Ran?"

Yoh thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"What else do you think?"

"Hoshiko? Aniki kept saying we should name her that."

Lyserg was a touch surprised. "Star child? He didn't suggest something like Kimi or Chiyo?"

Yoh chuckled. "Yeah, he'd like those too. But he seemed to really like Hoshiko. At least he wasn't like Hotaru and suggested Ember."

Lyserg sighed at the insane baby doctor's actions and took the book into his rapidly diminishing lap and looked through some of the names various people had underlined. "Cho's cute. So's Mai and Nariko. I think Pirika and Jun choose those ones."

"Machiko sounds lucky." Yoh noted. "Which names do you like?"

"Hmm." Lyserg flipped through the pages, his fingers trailing over names he had looked over several times before. "Aiko. Suki. Kioko- Yoh, what's wrong?"

Yoh frowned, his hand pressing a bit harder against Lyserg's stomach. He hadn't meant to jump, but the movement had surprised him. "Did, did the baby just kick?"

Lyserg nodded, hand curling over Yoh's. "Could you feel it this time?" the baby had been kicked for a few weeks now, but the movements had been to gentle for anyone other than Lyserg to feel.

Yoh's face broke out into a large, beaming smile. "Yeah." he pulled Lyserg into his lap. "She kicked when you said Kioko-" Yoh broke off with another smile as another light kick pressed against the palm of his hand. "I think she's trying to tell us something."

Lyserg smiled, his thumb stroking the back of Yoh's hand. "I like it." Lyserg read the name's meaning from the book. "She who meets the world with happiness."

Yoh kissed the crook of Lyserg's neck.

"All right. Her name's Kioko Rebecca Asakura."

:-:-:-:-:

You all have no idea how hard it was for me not to make Lyserg's middle name acid. I settled for Codeine, a painkiller drug that's a controlled substance. Yeah for being a drug nerd/pharmacy technician!

As for the information about Hotaru's ovaries and not being able to have babies, that's all technically true, except the boyish figure part. The boyish figure comes from an over abundance of testosterone instead of a lack of estrogen and progesterone. I just, kinda wrote this before I found that out.

Anyway, I hope this chapter does it's best to please those who have been waiting for it. I really hope I kept Chocolove in character (I just can't grasp his character, nor his sense of humor, no matter how hard I try). And yes, I know that's the same name I gave Lyserg's baby in the drabbles, Conflict of Interest. That's because Kioko will always be Lyserg's first baby as long as Lyserg's with Yoh and/or Hao.

Next chapter, I have no idea. It will probably focus a bit more on Hotaru. There'll be the return of an evil demon (not Anna), and a flash back to the first time they battled the demonic being. Pirika and Jun's plan begins to take some serious action. And, a bit more HaoHoro action, because this chapter was lacking.

The numerous reviews shall be responded to by Ren, because I threatened to let Hotaru vut off his spike thing unless he did. So enjoy Ren responding to all your reviews!

Ren stands, looking quite annoyed with the fact he has to do this job. Kigen's threat is the only thing keeping him from protesting. Taking out a piece of paper that serves as his notes, he reads the words quickly. He's getting out of there as soon as he can.

"Celestial-gal, Kigen apologizes for the late chapter, and thanks you for your review.

"Tai, Kigen thanks you for your complements, and says that Yoh doesn't mind the mood swings. She also says if you want some smut, to go to adult fan fiction . Net and look in the Shaman King section under the name Chu-leh. She has a few yaoi stories there, though none of them are HaoHoro." Ren can't help but wrinkle his nose when he thinks of the one Kigen has with him and Lyserg that needs to be edited and posted after a few others. "Pervert." he muttered.

"Luna-san, you have no worries about Kioko being a prep or a goth. Kioko will be an sweet and interesting little girl. Kigen thanks you for your review and apologizes that you had to review twice in hopes of getting her to write.

"Dyingrace, Kigen is always happy to see your reviews. She doesn't plan on putting me in a relationship with anyone, thank goodness, because she doesn't like fics where everyone is paired up and thinks it's more realistic when a character or two are single. Probably because she's single herself." he adds to himself. "She also apologizes for making you review several times, and hopes you like this chapter.

"Sonseray, Kigen's happy you reviewed, and that you like Chibo-chan. However, I will not allow Kigen to torment my spirit any more than she has, simply to amuse you-"

"Ren, be nice."

Ren jerks his head to see the ice shaman standing at the other side of the room. "Horo? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't scare away the readers. Kigen told me too. Now keep going." Horo smirks, happy Ren's the one being forced to work at the moment.

Ren grumbles before moving on.

"Safferon, Kigen's happy you reviewed, and is glad you like Lyserg being with Yoh." Ren's voice is a tad more annoyed with each review he's forced to answer.

"Leuv, Kigen takes you for your reviews, and is happy you liked the story.

"Summertime201, Kigen apologizes, but the baby is a girl, and Anna won't disappear because she still has a role to play. She's glad you like the story, and thanks you for your review.

"FantasyFanatic1, Kigen's thanks you for your review. She's glad you like her story, especially since you don't appear to be a large fan of mpreg. She also enjoys the interaction she forces Lyserg and Yoh to have-"

"Kigen doesn't force them!" Horo cuts in from the side. "They like doing it!"

"-and is happy you like Lyserg's crazy urges." Ren continues.

"ShadowYin-Yang, Kigen's always happy to find fellow YohLyserg fans. Lyserg is in fact, one year and a week or two younger than Yoh, The reason Lyserg is introduced as fourteen while Yoh was thirteen is because in the animated series, 4Kids neglected to mention that the Shaman Tournament had taken the better part of two years before the second part of the tournament began, as opposed to a few weeks/months like it appeared. She thanks you for your name suggestion, and your review. And yes, we all know Hao is evil."

Ren crumples the paper and throws it at Horo, and hit's the ice shaman squarely in the face.

"Hey!" Horo shouted. "What was that for!"

"You were there." Ren explained, as though it explained all.

And since it was Ren, it did.

Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me.

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
